Unexpected Feelings
by LazySmurf247
Summary: Riley Andrews comes home to finish her senior year at Spencer Academy. She sees her old boyfriend, but starts having feelings for her best friend and at the same time he's falling for her too and things start falling apart. Rated T for language. R&R!
1. The Beginning

A/N: Hey you guys! I had another story in the works and I wanted to get it out there. Just a lil somethin' I cooked up. Enjoy this one as well as the other's I wrote and I'll work on the rest of them soon. Smooches!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from The Covenant… I only own my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter One…  
…The Beginning…

Riley Katherine Andrews stood there with her five foot six frame, leaning on a white pole outside of the airport, watching the cab's go by, while her light brown hair was blowing in the afternoon wind. She was kind of chilly and all she had on was jeans with a thin short t-shirt, showing off her belly button ring.

After three and a half years, she decided to move back to her home town in Ipswich, Massachusetts. She was born there, up until her fourteenth birthday, he parents got divorced and she had to go live with her mom in Las Vegas, Nevada. But now, she is back home to finish her senior year at Spencer Academy.

Riley finally got a cab after she saw the tenth one roll by. She had the driver, drive to her father Tim's house. On the way she was looking at the scenery, looking at new buildings and houses. She really missed this place.

She pulled out her cell phone to text her dad that she was almost there. Twenty minutes later, the cab driver pulled up. Riley saw her dad standing there waiting for her.

As Riley was getting out all of her luggage, Tim paid the cab driver then he drove off. Tim gave his daughter a big hug.

"I missed you, Peanut." she smiled at her nickname, he used to call her when she was younger.

"I missed you too, Daddy." a few minutes later, they broke from the hug. "So, what's been going on, while I was gone?"

"Nothing much… just the same old stuff." Tim said as he was putting her luggage into his SUV. "How was your flight?"

"It was alright… sitting in one spot for five and a half hours doesn't feel good."

Tim laughed. "I bet it doesn't."

"But, I did try to sleep most of the way."

"Good."

They walked inside of his mansion, Riley looked around. "You didn't tell the boys I was coming… did you?"

"No, I haven't. They don't have a clue."

"Good, because I wanna surprise them." she smiled, walking up the stairs to her room.

"Okay… let's go get the rest of your stuff out of here, then we can take your stuff over to the dorms, while the boys are in school." he paused. "I squared everything away with Provost Higgins. For now, you have your own room and you have at least one or more classes with the boys."

"Cool." she nodded.

"I moved over the big stuff over already… so far, you're good to go."

"Thanks, Daddy."

"No problem, Peanut."

It took Riley about an hour to pack the rest of her stuff, her and Tim put it in the SUV, as they were getting ready to leave, Tim stopped her from getting in the car.

"Wait… I have a surprise for you."

"Really?"

"Follow me." she followed him over to the garage. He pushed the button to open it and there was a brand new metallic grey Chevy Camero sitting there.

"Is this mine!" she screamed in excitement.

"Yeah, I figured you needed some wheels to get you where you needed to go." he held out her car keys. She grabbed them and gave him a hug. "Consider it a welcome home present."

"Thank you, Daddy… I love it!"

"Good, you're welcome… your dorm room keys are also on the key ring."

She nodded. "Okay."

"Alrighty then… follow me." Tim walked over to his SUV and got in as Riley got into her car. Then she followed behind him to the dorms.

Fifteen minutes later, they pulled into the dorms. Tim showed Riley where her parking spot was, so she parked there. Then got out of the car, helping her dad with her things from his SUV.

Her room was on the third floor, room number '324', and it took about five trips to get all of her stuff into her room. After Tim brought the last box in, he gave Riley a hug.

"You take care of yourself and if you ever need me for anything… give me a call."

"I will, Daddy. Thank you."

"I love you, Peanut and I'm glad you're back."

"I love you too, Daddy… I'm glad I'm back too."

"I'll see you later."

"Okay, bye." then her dad left back home.

Riley decided to fix a few things in her new room for a while, then she wanted to take a nap. So, she laid down on her bed, closed her eyes, and fell asleep.

...

Riley woke up around seven forty five, still a little tired, but she didn't care. She grabbed her toiletries and snuck over to the women's showers. She took a fifteen minutes, then went back to her room to get dressed. She straightened her hair and put on some make up. She wore dark blue jeans, a black sparkly halter top, and her black boots.

Riley put everything she needed into her purse, grabbed her black leather jacket, sprayed some CK-1 on, then left her room. She got into her car and drove off. If she still knew the boys and it being a Friday night, then she knew they would be at the local bar called: Nicky's.

Her 'boys' were Caleb Danvers, Pogue Parry, Reid Garwin, and Tyler Simms. They've all known each other since they were babies. She didn't want to leave them long ago, but she had to. Riley was grateful the guys didn't hold it against her, it wasn't her fault her parents got divorced.

Riley parked her car next to a big black hummer, she grabbed her cell phone and some money, left her purse under the seat, then got out of the car. She put her phone, money, and keys in her pockets, then walked towards the building.

As she walked in listening to the loud music, she scoped out the place. She locked eyes with a tall blonde with fingerless gloves at the pool table. Then she immediately looked away, because she knew that it was Reid.

She walked over to the bar to get something to drink, when she felt someone touch her arm. She looked to see who it was and tried not to laugh and give it away that it was her.

"Hi… how are you doing beautiful?" he said, using his dazzling charm.

"I'm doing good." she giggled on the inside at Reid's attempt to hit on her.

"Have I seen you here before?"

"You might have."

"Oh, really… I'm sure I would know that pretty face." Riley finally looked at him in his eyes. Once he noticed the ice blue color, his jaw dropped.

"Reid, you're so funny… you know, I really missed you." she was laughing.

"Oh… my… God… Riley?" she nodded, then before she could say anything else, he grabbed her and gave her a long bear hug. "Kat, is it really you?" he whispered as she nodded into his chest, smiling when he called her one of her nicknames that only he calls her. "When did you get back?"

"Reid… I can't breathe." he loosened his grip a little, but he wasn't about to let his best friend go. "I got in earlier today."

A few minutes later, the guys came over to see why Reid was taking so long. Caleb started laughing, seeing him hugging on a girl.

"Reid… who are you harassing now?" he still didn't let go from their hug. Reid just turned Riley, so she could face the guys.

"Hey, boys." she smiled.

Tyler noticed her eyes first and said "Oh, my God… Is that you, Riley?" Caleb, Pogue, and Tyler's jaws dropped, looking at her in shock.


	2. Awkwardness

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from The Covenant… I only own my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter Two…  
…Awkwardness…

"Is it really you?" Tyler asked again.

"Yeah… it's me." she said, trying to look over Reid's shoulder.

After about two minutes, Reid hadn't let go yet, he didn't want to let go of his best friend. A part of him wanted her to stay in his arms forever.

"Reid." Caleb clearly was annoyed.

"What?" he said innocently, finally let Riley go.

Riley smiled at Caleb and gave him a hug, but she didn't want to let go of Reid either, she wanted to keep hugging him.

"I missed you, girl."

"I missed you too, Cal." she let go from Caleb's hug and looked at Tyler. "Oh, my gosh, Ty… you're adorable. I bet you fight off all the ladies." she said giving him a hug.

He blushed a little. "I try."

When she broke from Tyler's hug, she locked eyes with Pogue's. Riley and Pogue have some what of a history. They've basically been together since she was ten years old, up until she had to leave.

Both of them stood there not knowing what to say or what to do. Caleb could sense the tension and awkwardness between them. "We'll be right back." Caleb suggested, then him, Tyler, and Reid walked away.

Riley gave Pogue a weak smile, then he grabbed her hands, pulling her into his arms for a hug. She breathed in his scent of the leather jacket and Armani cologne.

"God… I missed you, Lee." he whispered in her ear, the nickname he would only call her.

"I missed you too, Pogue."

Reid was watching Riley and Pogue hugging from the other side of the room and for some reason he did not like the way Pogue was holding her. Something inside of him, made him have a hint of jealousy. He did not want Pogue hugging on her. When they finally broke from their hug, the guys walked back over to where they were.

"Let's sit down." said Caleb as he lead Riley to a table. As they were about to sit down, Reid made sure he sat next to her before Pogue did. Pogue just looked at him funny, then sat down next to Caleb.

"So, when did you get back?" asked Tyler.

"Earlier today… because I'm going to Spencer!"

"Awesome… are you staying at the dorms?" asked Caleb.

"Yeah…my room is number three-twenty-four."

"No way! Me and Reid are in room three-twenty-one… almost across from yours." Tyler grinned.

"Cool."

"Yeah, slumber parties in Kat's room… clothing optional." Reid said with a smirk.

Pogue glared at him, then turned his attention back to Riley. "So, how have you been?"

"I've been okay."

"How's your mom?" asked Caleb.

"She's good… she has a new boyfriend. So, she's doing okay."

"So…does Miss Andrews have a boyfriend?" Tyler snickered as Pogue held his breath.

"No, I don't." she replied, Pogue let out a sigh of relief.

"How did you get here?" asked Caleb.

"In my brand new Camero!"

"Let's go see it, then we'll drop your car off at the dorms, so all of us can go to the party tonight." Caleb said getting up from the table.

"A party? Cool."

All of them walked out of Nicky's into the parking lot, Reid saw her car, then walked over to it.

"What are you doing, Reid." Pogue asked.

"I'm going with Kat."

Pogue just glared at him, then walked over to Tyler's hummer. The guys got in, then Tyler rolled down his window as Riley was getting in her car.

"Follow me."

"Okay!" she yelled shutting her car door, then both cars drove off.

"Wow… Kat, I really didn't think you'd come back." Reid said breaking the silence.

"What? Come on, Reid." she slightly shook her head. "I couldn't stay away from you guys forever. You four are… my life."

Reid smiled at her. "Ditto, Babe." he paused. "So, since you are back, are we going to pick up where we left off?"

"Sleepovers on Sundays? Hell yeah, Reid. That was one of the things I was looking forward to when I got back."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Okay… we'll have movies, snacks, and Pepsi… the works."

"Cool." she nodded. "You know, I tried doing a 'Sunday' by myself… but it didn't work."

"It's because I wasn't there." he smirked at her.

"Yeah, I didn't have _my _Reid there with me." she smiled at him, then all of a sudden he had butterflies in his stomach at the way she said _'my Reid'._

Reid was feeling a little different towards Riley, ever since he saw her at Nicky's, after he found out it was her. Them two have been best friends since they were little, and nobody questioned their best friend relationship, because it has never gone as far as that. But, now that she is back and looking different, Reid is looking at her in a whole new light.

"Yep… but now you're here and we can have our Sundays."

"Good, because I wouldn't want it any other way."

Ten minutes later, they got to the dorms. Riley parked her car in her spot, then jumped into the hummer. Pogue jumped in the back, so he could sit next to Riley and made Reid jump in the front. On the way there, Pogue wanted to hold Riley's hand or put his arm around her, but he didn't.

"So, where's the party?" she asked.

"The Dells." said Tyler

"Oh." she nodded. "Cool."

Tyler got there in fifteen minutes, he parked in the woods with the rest of the other cars, then they took a ten minute walk up the hills. When they reached the very top, they looked over at the party down below.

Riley nervously laughed and asked "Um… guys, how am I getting down?"

"One of us will have to get you down." said Caleb.

"I will." Both Pogue and Reid said at the same time.

"She can go with me." said Pogue.

Reid just glared at him, then said "Fine." his eyes turned black as night. "Let's drop in." Reid jumped off the cliff.

"Oh, shit yeah!" Tyler yelled before falling backwards off the cliff.

"Tyler!" Caleb yelled looking over.

"Come on, Caleb, it's not going to kill us… yet."

"Right." Caleb rolled his eyes.

Pogue picked Riley up bridal style, then whispered in her ear "You'll be fine… trust me." she nodded into his chest, then held onto him for dear life, as he jumped off. A few seconds later, they landed back to Earth.

Pogue put her down on her feet, Reid walked over next to Riley. "Are you okay?"

"Um…yeah, Reid. I'm fine, that was fun." she said as Caleb landed walking up to them. Then all five of them walked over to the party.

Riley was the only person besides a selected few that knew of the boys' secret. They all had magic powers that was passed onto them. They are four out of the five families that settled in Ipswich colonies since the sixteen hundreds, to escape the brutal witch hunts and formed a coven of silence that has kept them safe for over three hundred years.

The reason why Riley knew about it was, she had caught Caleb's father doing some magic in front of the boys one day. And since she knew them since birth, they all knew they could trust her, but to be on the safe side, the Elders made her take an oath to never tell anyone.

She was also there to witness the boys getting their powers when they turned thirteen. First it was Caleb to get his powers on his thirteenth birthday, then Pogue, Reid, and then Tyler. She has still never told anyone to this day, not even her parents.


	3. The Dells

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from The Covenant… I only own my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter Three…  
…The Dells…

All five of them walked up to the party, to a brunette and a blonde girl standing over by the bonfire.

"Hey, Caleb." the brunette said.

"Hey, Kate."

Then seconds later, Riley saw the girl known as 'Kate' jumping into Pogue's arms.

"_Oh, shit." _Pogue thought to himself.

Riley's eyes widened a little. _"What the hell!"_

"You're late." Kate whined, giving Pogue a kiss.

"Yeah… we had a thing with the family." he replied.

Riley moved from behind Tyler, revealing herself. Kate looked at her and scoffed. "What thing?" Kate said all snotty.

"This is." Caleb started. "Riley… we grew up with her."

Kate gave her a fake smile. "Wait… this is _the_ Riley?" Caleb nodded. "So, you're back for good?"

"Um… yeah." Riley said annoyed already, walking back over where Tyler was standing.

"Great." Kate said rolling her eyes, forgetting that her friend was standing next to her. Seconds later, Kate noticed her. "Oh! I almost forgot… guys this is my new roommate Sarah and Sarah this is." she pointed one by one. "_MY_ boyfriend Pogue Parry, Tyler Simms, Reid…"

Reid cut her off. "Garwin. Reid Garwin. Good evening." he shook her hand, Riley started laughing.

"Good evening." Sarah said in a mocked tone.

"You know, Sarah's my grandmothers name…"

Riley laughed even more. "No, it isn't." Reid just glared at her, then walked over to her.

"Shh… she don't know that." he walked back over to Sarah.

Caleb shook Sarah's hand. "Caleb Danvers and you don't bring my grandmother to mind in any way."

Sarah giggled. "Good."

Riley walked up to Sarah, shook her hand. "Hi… people are so rude." she glanced at Kate, rolling her eyes at her. "We weren't properly introduced… I'm Riley."

"Sarah." Riley nodded with a smiled, then she walked back over next to Tyler.

All of a sudden a girl stepped in between Caleb and Sarah and said "Hey, Caleb."

"Kira." Caleb said annoyed.

"How was your summer?"

Caleb had his eyes locked on Sarah. "Um…"

Kira turned around to face Sarah. "I'm Kira."

"Sarah"

"Oh, right… from the Boston Public. Tell me, how does one go about getting into Spencer from a public?"

"Why don't you give it a rest Kira?"

A guy stepped in between Kira and Caleb getting in his face. "Why don't you give it a rest?"

"I don't want any trouble Aaron."

"I'm sure you don't."

Riley rolled her eyes. "Well, this is effin' ridiculous." making Tyler laugh.

Aaron looked over and smirked. "Well, well, well… Little Miss Riley is back."

She got in his face. "Well, well, well… Aaron Abbott… still Little?" she glanced down at his crotch, looked back up at him, then smirked.

"Take it back… or I'll…"

Pogue quickly got in his face. "You'll what? You touch her and I'll crack open your skull." Aaron didn't say anything, then Pogue walked over to Kate, who didn't look too happy with him.

"You posers make me want to puke." one of Aaron's friend said.

Reid lunged towards him. "Is that right, Billy?"

Caleb held him back. "Let it go." Riley grabbed onto Reid's arm holding him back too.

Aaron looked at Caleb. "I think you owe Kira an apology… and Riley owes me one too."

Riley started to lunge towards Aaron, but Reid wrapped his arms around her holding her back, when she yelled "I don't owe you shit!"

"You leave Riley the hell alone." Caleb started. "And actually Kira owes Sarah the apology."

Sarah giggled making Aaron shove Caleb, when a guy jumped in the middle of them keeping Aaron back. "Fella's." he looked right at Kira. "You were being kinda bitchy."

Reid, who still had his arms around Riley, whispered in her ear "Watch this." he looked at Riley and made his eyes flash fire around them. All of a sudden, Billy started to uncontrollably puke all over Aaron and Kira. Riley and Reid were laughing, Caleb looked over and frowned. Kate noticed the way that Pogue was glaring at Reid while he had her in his arms still.

A few seconds later, a guy yelled on the speakerphone "Hey guys! Dylan just called. He said there's three cop cars out on Old Dell Road!" and everyone scattered.

Reid let go of Riley, grabbed her hand and ran to the cars with everyone else heading in that direction.

"Will, I see you at the dorms?" Pogue asked Kate.

"No. I'm going to sleep." Kate said in a pissed off tone.

"You girls need a ride?" Caleb asked.

"No, Sarah drove us here." said Kate.

The guy who stepped in between Aaron and Caleb caught up with them. "I could use a ride."

Kate turned around. "Sure."

"I thought me and that guy were going to go at it… his friends puking came at the opportune time."

"Didn't it though." Reid laughed, high-fiving Tyler with his other hand.

"Nice going back there." Caleb shook the guys hand. "Caleb."

"Chase."

As they got to the cars, Riley let go of Reid's hand and jumped into Tyler's hummer, in her seat, waiting for the rest of the guys to get in.

When they did, Pogue reached over Riley, smacked Caleb in the arm. "Sarah wants you, man."

Reid looked back. "That's bullshit."

"Don't be jealous, Reid." Pogue teased.

As Tyler rolled down his window, Sarah yelled "My car won't start!"

"Hop in with us!"

"Oh, God… Ty." Riley said, rolling her eyes.

"I just can't leave it here!" she yelled.

"I can fix it for you."

"Reid, don't." Caleb demanded.

"It's not over yet, boys." he said getting out of the hummer.

"Don't forget to touch it or something." Riley joked, making Reid laugh as he walked over to Sarah's car.

He lifted up the hood to 'fix' Sarah's car and shut it. "Now try it."

She turned it the car on then yelled out of her window "Thank you!"

Reid walked over to the driver's side door. "Gotta bolt… Move over."

"It's my car." whined Tyler, Reid was trying to get in.

"Move over, Baby Boy, now!" ordered Caleb.

Tyler jumped over the passenger seat as Reid got into the driver seat, and took off.

Reid dropped Caleb and Pogue off at the Danvers' Manor first. Riley said her 'goodbyes' and 'goodnights', then Reid drove off to the dorms.

When Reid got there, he parked in Tyler's usual spot, which was next to Riley's camero. She got out and grabbed her things out of her car and walked up to the third floor with the boys. She said her 'goodbyes' and 'goodnights' to Reid and Tyler, then went into her room. Riley put her stuff down on the desk, grabbed something to wear, then went into her bathroom.

She went potty, washed her hands, brushed her teeth, and combed out her hair. She put on a tank top and grey boy shorts. As she walked out of the bathroom, she gasped. "Pogue, what are you doing here?" she said catching her breath, he was leaning on her dresser.

"You sleep in that?"

"Uh, yeah."

"You look amazing."

She walked over to her desk and leaned up against it. "What do you want, Pogue?"

"Can we talk?"

"Okay… well then, talk."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Kate."

"Why are you sorry? I left. It's not like you were going to be single forever… and me coming home wasn't everything I expected, but hey… life is full of disappointments." Riley looked at the ground, trying to hold back her tears.

"Lee… don't be like that."

She grabbed her cell phone and sat down on her bed. "Be like what? You've moved on… I get it."

"Have you moved on?"

She glanced up at him. "What?"

"Have you moved on?" He asked again. "Is there a chance you still love me?"

She was silent for fifteen seconds, before she spoke. "Pogue… don't."

"Fine." he said, in a defeated tone, then she started playing with her cell phone. "I really missed you."

"Yeah, I missed you too." she looked up at him. "But, I wanna go to bed now."

"Is it okay if I stay with you tonight?"

"No, Pogue… you have a girlfriend." she shook her head. "It wouldn't be right."

"We still need to talk though."

"Later." she said looking away.

Pogue nodded. "Okay." he gave her a hug, then Used his powers to orb himself back to his apartment.

Riley curled up into a ball, underneath her covers, and sent a text to Reid _"I need you." _then she started to cry.


	4. Overprotective

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from The Covenant… I only own my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter Four…  
…Overprotective…

Within seconds, Reid Used his power to orb himself into Riley's room. He looked around and heard her crying on her bed. He tiptoed over to her bed and sat down, making Riley get startled.

"Sorry." he said. "I didn't mean to scare you." he took his shoes off.

"It's okay." she sniffled.

"What's wrong?" he asked, laying in her bed, wrapping his arms around her.

"Pogue was just here."

"Really? Why?"

"To say he was sorry that he didn't tell me about Kate." she paused. "Then he asked me if I moved on and if I still love him."

"Wh… what did you say?"

"I didn't." she slightly shook her head. "There was nothing I could say."

"So… do you love him?"

"I don't know… I mean, I love him the same way I love you, Tyler, and Cal… that love will never change, it will always be there… but am I in love with him?" she paused for ten seconds. "I don't know."

"Oh."

"Then he asked if he could spend the night with me… I told him no."

"Yeah… that would be messed up, him sleeping in here, while he has a girlfriend… I'm glad you text me."

"Well, I didn't think you'd be here that fast."

"Come on, Kat… you know that when ever or where ever, you need me, for whatever reason. Which I don't care what the reason is or why… you know I will not hesitate to be here or there for you, when you call or text me."

She kissed him on his hand. "Thank you, Reid… so much."

He kind of had butterflies in his stomach. "Um… no problem." he paused. "So, what else happened?"

"He left."

"Oh… okay, well, I'm here now." he held onto her a little tighter.

"Are you gonna stay with me?" she asked.

"Yes… I'm not going anywhere." he kissed her on the side of her head. "Let's go to sleep."

"Okay, goodnight, Reid."

He kissed her on her shoulder blade and said "Goodnight." then Riley fell asleep with Reid's arms protectively wrapped around her.

...

The next morning, Riley woke up around ten thirty. She was trying to get up, but she couldn't move. Reid still had his arms wrapped around her. She tried to move a different way, but he still kept a tight grip on her.

She poked him in his chest. "Reid… wake up!"

"No." he mumbled, making her laugh. "I'm comfy."

"I'm glad one of us is." Reid laughed, then let her go.

She sat up. "Thank you."

He nodded, sitting up as well. "Maybe… we all can grab some coffee or something. Get dressed."

"Yes, Sir!" she said getting out of her bed. Reid was staring at her, because he didn't realize what she was wearing when she went to sleep. She felt his eyes on her. "Yes?"

He looked away. "Um, nothing." he got up, put on his shoes, and walked to her door. "I'll see you in a little bit." he walked out her door.

"Um… okay, Reid." she mumbled to herself as she went looking thru her clothes to find something to wear, grabbed a towel, her toiletries, then went to the women's showers.

She took a quick fifteen minute shower, dried off, and got dressed in there. She wore a short grey t-shirt with a black studded skull, black low rise pants, and grey chucks.

She straightened her hair, put on some make up, then grabbed her phone, keys, drivers license, and her bank card. She put all that stuff in her pockets and walked out of her room, then went to Reid and Tyler's room knocking on the door. She felt like she was knocking for hours, it made her wish that she had the power like the boys for two seconds, so she could unlock the door herself. So she kept knocking and playing with her belly button ring.

Then all of a sudden, Riley felt someone grab her arm, then swing her around. She saw who it was and growled. "What do you want, Abbott?"

"You… just you." he smirked.

"It's _not_ happening… _go_ run along and _go_ somewhere else." she turned around, as she was about to knock again, Aaron grabbed her arm, swinging her around again. "What!" she yelled.

He got closer to her. "You know you want it." he pinned her against the door.

"Not in a million years… even if you were the last guy on this Earth and it was up to us to re-populate human life, I would rather stab myself in the eye with a butter knife." she tried to wiggle away from him, but he was too strong for her. "Let me go!"

"Not until you admit you want me."

"Never!" she yelled as the door finally opened. Riley kind of fell backwards, but Reid caught her before she fell to the ground.

"I suggest you stay the hell away from _my_ Riley or you'll be in a world of hurt, Abbott." Riley gave Reid a weird look, she snapped out of her daze when Aaron spoke.

"She wants me, Garwin."

Reid put his arms around Riley in a loving manner. "She's with me, so back the fuck off."

"I'll get her sooner or later." Aaron replied.

Riley got tired of Aaron talking shit, so she reached over and punched him in the jaw and yelled "Leave me the hell alone!"

Aaron fell back a little bit, grabbing his face in pain. "You better watch out… you're going to regret that." then Aaron walked away.

Reid spun her around. "Are you okay?"

She saw the concern in his eyes. "Yeah… yeah, I'm fine."

Reid shut the door. "Sorry, I didn't come sooner, I was in the bathroom." he looked over at Tyler asleep in his bed. "And you know Ty can sleep thru anything."

She laughed. "Yeah, it's okay, Reid."

He looked into her beautiful eyes. "Are you sure… that you're okay?"

Riley had the sudden urge to kiss Reid, but stopped herself. "Yeah, I'm okay." she looked away and sat down on Reid's bed.

As Reid was putting on his shoes, Caleb and Pogue walked thru the door. Reid looked up. "What's up?"

"Nothing much." Caleb said sitting on a chair. "How are you, Riley?"

"I'm okay." she said trying not to make any eye contact with Pogue.

"Let's go grab a bite to eat." Caleb suggested.

"Sure." Riley started. "If you can get a crane or bulldozer to wake sleeping beauty over there." she was pointing at Tyler, laughing.

"Yeah, no kidding." Reid laughed.

Caleb got up, sat next to Riley. "So, how was your first night back? Did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah, I was a little upset." she looked at Pogue, then looked away. "But, Reid was there for me and I fell asleep just fine."

"What do you mean, Reid was there for you?" asked Pogue.

"He slept over." she shrugged her shoulders.

"He slept in your bed with you?" Pogue asked getting pissed off.

"What's the big deal? Me and her had our sleepovers every Sunday night, up until she left and now that she's back… nothing has changed. You need to calm the fuck down." Reid said, sitting on the other side of Riley.

"Besides Pogue… what does it matter who sleeps in my bed? You ain't my boyfriend." Pogue had nothing to say to that, he just stood there.

"Okay, guys… we need to keep an eye out for Abbott." said Reid.

"Why?" asked Caleb.

"It's not a big deal, Reid." Riley said.

"Not a big deal? Who knows what would have happened if I hadn't opened the door in time." Riley was shaking her head. "Abbott had her pinned her against the door."

Pogue's head snapped up. "He did what?"

"It happened a few minutes before you got here." said Reid.

"Did he hurt you?" asked Pogue.

"What is with you, Pogue?" Caleb started. "You're not even this defensive towards Kate."

Pogue ignored the question, looked at Riley. "Did he hurt you?"

She rolled her eyes. "No… he just pinned me against the door, but I managed to punch him in the face."

"It was cool." Reid laughed. "But, we need to keep an eye on Kat and watch her around him."

"Reid, I don't need babysitters… I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself." Riley protested.

"But, Riley… he's a guy and he could probably over power you." said Caleb.

"Yeah, so one of us has to be with you at all times." said Pogue.

"Are you fuckin' kidding me?" she shook her head.

"Lee… I don't want you to be by yourself."

She got in Pogue's face. "I'm not five years old and we are not together anymore, so stop trying to control me. How 'bout you leave me the hell alone and go back to your bitch." she looked over at Reid. "I'll see you later tonight… we're watching our movies." then she walked out the door and slammed it. She walked out of the building, got in her car, and drove off.

"What's all the racket?" Tyler mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"Finally awake, Baby Boy? Riley stormed out." said Reid.

"Why?" Tyler picked his head up a little.

"Because… Pogue pissed her off." Reid chuckled.

"Oh." Tyler yawned, then rolled back over in his bed. "Just tell her you love her and be done with it."

"Yeah, I think she still loves you." said Caleb.

Reid rolled his eyes and Pogue said "I have to go talk to her."

"Um… no, you're not." Reid started, Pogue was looking at him funny. "You're gonna let her cool off, for like a few weeks. Because tonight me and her are watching our movies and you're not gonna ruin it."

Pogue ran his fingers thru his hair. "Fine… I'll let her cool off."

"Good." said Reid with a victory smile.


	5. Feeling Weird

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from The Covenant… I only own my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter Five…  
…Feeling Weird…

Riley drove over to Marblehead Cliffs and got out to sit down with her feet dangling over the edge, looking out at the ocean, and listening to the waves crash below her. She was thinking about everything that's been going on since she got back and if it was the right choice to come back. She knew deep down that she would never be with Pogue again, so she felt that it was time to let him go and move on.

Riley stayed in that same spot, thinking, until it was eight o'clock pm. Then she drove to the store and got her some chocolate, and drove back to the dorms.

When she walked into her room, she saw Reid on her bed, and got startled, then he said "Where on Earth have you been?" he got up and stood in front of her.

"I was out… thinking." she could see the concern and worry in his eyes.

"You know, there is reason people have cell phones." he paused. "So they can answer them when people need to get a hold of them."

"I know, Reid… I'm sorry. I left my phone in the car." she said, putting her stuff down on her desk.

"I was worried… what if something happened to you?"

"I just went out to think and as you can see… I'm fine." she sat down on her bed.

"Well, yeah, now." he said sitting next to her.

She turned to face him. "I have come to a conclusion."

"Which is?" he paused. "Answering your phone when I call you, so I don't get worried anymore?"

"Okay, smart ass, I deserve that… but, I have come to the conclusion that, I'm gonna let go of Pogue for good, and move on." Reid had a shocked look on his face. "What?"

"Uh, why?" he asked, still a bit shocked.

"Because Reid… I'm done with all the heartache and pain that me and him has been through, Kate can have him."

Reid grabbed her hand. "Are you sure, Kat?"

"Yes and there are plenty of fish in the sea, that would want to be with me and make me happy." Reid nodded, then Riley turned on her DVD player, got up and put on a movie. "Okay, you're gonna love this."

"Oh, boy." Reid said shaking his head as Riley sat down back in her spot and he sat next to her. "What is it?"

She smiled at him and said "You'll see."

When Reid saw what movie they were watching and he busted up laughing. "Seriously Kat? I haven't seen this since you left."

"Well, Ace Ventura, is one of our favorite movies."

He gave her a hug. "You're the best."

"I know." she smirked.

As the movie was starting, Reid leaned back on the headboard, and pulled Riley onto his chest. She just felt so comfortable and the sound of his heart beating was soothing to her ears. The way he had his arms around her, she got this strange feeling that she couldn't explain, all she knew was she didn't want to get up from that spot or have him move, ever.

After that movie was over, Reid chuckled. "My turn."

"Uh-oh." she said with a giggle and Reid attempted to move, but she held him down, he looked at her funny. "What?"

"I can't move."

"I know… I'm comfy."

"But, I have to change the movie." Riley stuck out her lip to pout, giving Reid her puppy dog look, and he laughed. "Fine, we can stay like this, for a while."

"Deal."

Riley ended up falling asleep, only because Reid was tickling her sides and her arms. Reid Used to turn off everything and to lock the door. He was just laying there holding Riley, thinking to himself how much he cares about her. He was enjoying the feeling of Riley in his arms, and laying there was different from the night before, he just couldn't explain the feeling. Reid ended up falling asleep about an hour after Riley fell asleep, with her securely in his arms.

Later on that night, Reid woke up breathing hard and freaking out. He checked to see if Riley was was there and she was, sound asleep. He let out a breath of relief and laid back down. He had a terrible nightmare about Riley, and it scared the hell out of him. He looked over at Riley's alarm clock. "4:30." is what he was looking at, and it was way early in the morning. Reid cuddled with Riley, wrapping his arms around her, making sure she was safe, then he fell back to sleep.

...

It was around nine thirty am, the next morning when Riley woke up to an empty bed. She thought it was strange, except for a note on the pillow. She picked it up and read it.

"_Hey Riley, as you can see, I'm not here. I have a few things to sort out and there is some things I need to think about. I'll see you later. - R."_

A few minutes later, she didn't even notice the door open and Tyler walk in, she kept her eyes on the note from Reid, and she didn't know why it was bothering her.

"Good morning, Riley!" he playfully yelled.

She jumped a little then looked over, and saw Tyler holding two coffees in his hands. She sat down against her headboard, still looking at the note. "Good morning, Ty."

He sat down next to her. "What's wrong? I got you a coffee."

She looked at him and grabbed her coffee. "Thanks." she took a sip. "Cool… you got my favorite."

"Of course." he smiled. "Now… tell me, what's wrong?" she gave him the note from Reid and he read it. "Where'd he go?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I have no clue. We were here watching our movies and fell asleep."

"I seen him this morning acting weird. He changed his clothes and left, so I thought he came over here."

"Nope."

Tyler put the note on the bed. "Well… we'll see him later. Let's go shopping."

"For what?"

"I need some things for school and I'm pretty sure you need stuff too."

"You're right." she nodded. "I do."

Tyler took a sip of his coffee. "Go get dressed, then we will go."

Riley nodded and went into her things to grab something to wear and went into her bathroom. She came out ten minutes later wearing a short black t-shirt, grey stretchy pants, and black Chucks.

"How do I look?" she asked grabbing her purse.

"Amazing." she smiled at him. "Okay… let's go."

Then they walked out of her room, out of the building, got into her car, and she drove off. "Where we going, Sir?" she asked.

"There's a Target… not too far from here."

She nodded. "Guess what I found out?"

"What?"

"I have a brother."

"What? Seriously?"

"Yeah… I never knew he existed till I left you guys and moved to Vegas with my mom."

"That's crazy." he said shaking his head.

"Tell me about it… he is six years older than me. He got sent to my aunts house there in Vegas when he was three."

"And you never knew about him?"

"Nope… but over the years, I'd hear my parents say the name 'Max', but I never asked who it was."

"Oh… is he a cool guy?"

"Yeah." she nodded. "He knew about me the whole time and he really wanted to come and see me, but something would always come up and he is very over protective of me."

"Like us guys?"

She nodded. "Yep… he may not have the 'power', but that will not stop him from hurting someone if they messed with me."

"That's cool, but you know all of us got your back… including Pogue."

"Ty… Pogue may have my back and as long as I've known him… he'll always go to Kate, before me."

"Maybe not."

"Who are you trying to convince me or you? Look… if me and Kate were in a burning building, and say he had no powers… who do you think he'd go save?"

"Kate."

"See… I told you."

"Okay… Pogue might save her." he paused. "But I know that Reid would be the one saving you."

She glanced at him. "What?"

"Out of all of us guys… I think Reid missed you the most."

"Why is that?"

"Yes, me and him are best friends, but so are you and him. Both of you have this special bond, but after you left… it was like you took a piece of him with you."

"Well… you know I had no control over that. It wasn't my fault my parents got divorced."

"We all know that… but between the two of us, I think he loves you."

"I know he does, Ty."

"No… I mean he really loves you."

All of a sudden Riley got butterflies in her stomach, when Tyler told her that Reid loves her, she smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah… yesterday when all the guys were up in the room after you left."

"Uh-huh." she nodded.

"I said to 'tell her you love her and be done with it'. They all thought I was saying it to Pogue about you, but it was ment for Reid."

"Oh… maybe that's why he's possibly acting weird."

"Could be… hey, instead of Target, let's go to the mall in Boston, and go over to the Walmart out there."

"Okay." she nodded and got on the freeway to Boston.


	6. Scared

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from The Covenant… I only own my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter Six…  
…Scared…

Riley and Tyler got into Boston a few hours later. She found the mall and parked her car. Both of them bought some new clothes and shoes, then they left, and went over to Walmart.

Tyler grabbed a cart. "Okay… get the stuff you need and I'll meet you in the toy aisle in an hour."

She laughed, grabbing a shopping cart. "Okay." then both of them went their separate directions.

Riley was done with her shopping in forty five minutes, she walked over to the toys, and saw Tyler standing there waiting for her.

Tyler saw her cart. "So… are you buying the whole store?"

"Yeah… are you?" she said looking at the stuff in his cart.

"Yep."

"Okay… let's go pay for this." she laughed.

They went to the registers to pay for their things, then walked to her car. Riley put her stuff in the back seat, while Tyler had his things in the trunk, so their stuff wouldn't get mixed up. Then Riley and Tyler got in the car and she drove off.

"Let's get a bite to eat." Tyler suggested.

"Okay… where?"

"The Pizza Hut back in town. I'll tell the guys to meet us there."

"Um… okay." she said rolling her eyes, because Pogue might be there.

A few hours later, Riley pulled into the Pizza Hut parking lot, got out, then they walked inside, and got a big table.

Tyler ordered both of them a Pepsi and their pizzas. "They should be here, I sent them a text, like fifteen minutes ago."

Five minutes later; the waiter brought the drinks, then Caleb, Sarah, Kate, and Pogue walked in. Riley looked over and didn't look too happy that Kate and Pogue were there, and she saw no Reid.

"Cal, where's Reid?" Riley asked.

"I don't know… I haven't seen him."

"Oh… because ever since he left my room this morning, he's been acting weird." she said taking a drink.

"What was he doing in your room? Did he sleep over again?" Pogue asked getting Kate pissed off.

Riley scoffed and said "What me and Reid do… is none of your fuckin' concern." The waitress brought over their pizzas and Riley asked her if she could get hers in a box to go. "Ty, thank you for an eventful morning, but I gotta go. I can't be here."

He nodded. "I'll stop by and grab my stuff later."

"Okay, bye." she said walking away. She got in her car and went back to the dorms. It took her a few trips, but she got all of her stuff and Tyler's stuff into her room. She put her stuff away and left Tyler's things by her dresser. Ten minutes later, there was a knock on her door. She went over to answer it, then groaned. "What!" she yelled, annoyed at the smirk Aaron was giving her.

"What's up, Princess?"

"Nothing… go away." she was about to shut the door, but Aaron held it open. "You seriously need to leave."

"I'm not leaving this time… and it looks like your bodyguards are not here to protect you."

As Aaron forced himself thru the door, Riley punched him in the eye, as hard as she could. Then he pushed her hard, making her fly into the corner of her dresser. Aaron got her up off the floor, then started slamming her into the wall over and over, then everything went black.

...

Riley's eyes started to flutter, she tried to focus where she was. She saw that she was in her room and looked over and saw Reid looking at her with worry in his eyes, looking like he was ready to cry.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I think so… what happened?"

"I saw Aaron hurting you. I kicked his ass, then threw him out of here."

She saw Reid with a bruise on his cheek. "Oh."

"Get up, I want to see your back." she nodded, then slowly got up from her bed. She carefully took her shirt off, then turned around. He softly touched her back, rubbed it, giving her goose bumps. "You have a few bruises forming and your shoulder blades are a little red."

She turned around to face him. "Oh."

Reid was looking at her. "Wow, Kat… you look beautiful."

She nervously smiled at him, still standing there in just her bra, she looked down. Reid lifted her face up with his two fingers to look at him. "Reid…" she whispered.

He put his finger to her lips, then glided his fingers down her face, down her collar bone, and down her arms. Riley melted to his touch. As Reid was about to kiss her, Riley's eyes rolled in the back of her head. Then all of a sudden, Riley fainted into Reid's arms.

"Riley… are you okay?" he asked, trying to wake her up. He held her with one arm and held her head with the other. "Wake up, Riley." He felt something warm on the palm of his hand. He looked at it and there was blood. "Kat… wake up!" he panicked.

He laid her down on her bed, then grabbed her keys, picked her up bridal style, carrying her to her car. He put a hand towel on the head rest and gently put Riley in the car. He put on her seat belt, got in the drivers seat, and drove off to the got to Ipswich Hospital in record time, breaking every law possible, but he didn't care. All that was running in his mind was to get Riley some help.

He parked the car in the front of the emergency room and jumped out. He carefully took her out and carried her inside, holding the hand towel to the back of her head. "Someone help! I need a doctor!" he yelled to whoever could hear him.

A nurse ran up to him. "What's the problem?"

"My friend was getting attacked by a kid in school, he slammed her back into the wall, and I saw bruises on her back, then her eyes rolled in the back of her head, and she passed out. I saw blood on the back of her head."

Other nurses brought a gurney and carefully put Riley on it, then wheeled her away to an exam room. Another nurse with a clip board went up to him. "You'll have to wait in the waiting room, after I ask you a few questions."

"Okay." he nodded, looking at the bloody towel in his hands.

"What's her name, birthday, and her parents name?"

"Riley Andrews. May 25, 1991. Her parents name is Tim Andrews and Lisa. Her mom's name might be Andrews, but they're divorced and I don't know if she has the same last name or not."

"Okay… thank you. The doctor will be in with you shortly to give you an update on Riley."

"Thanks." he nodded, then as the nurse went into the exam room, Reid walked into the waiting room, and sat down holding onto the bloody towel. A few tears rolled down his face, he was just so worried and scared about Riley.

Ten minutes later, Reid sent a text to the guys, _"Get to the Ipswich Hospital. I'm in the waiting room. Now."_

Then he sent one to Tim, _"Riley's in the Ipswich Hospital. She got hurt. I'm in the waiting room."_

Within ten minutes, the guys walked into the waiting room and saw Reid with his head down.

"What's wrong, Reid?" asked Caleb looking around.

Reid lifted his head, the guys saw tear streaks down his cheeks, and noticed he was holding onto a bloody towel. Reid just looked back down at the ground. They had a feeling something was terribly wrong, because as long as they've known Reid, they have only seen him cry _once_ in his life, when Riley was forced to move.

Seconds later, Tim ran in there. "Reid… what happened to my daughter?"

"Yeah, what happened to her?" asked Pogue, getting worried.

Reid looked back up at everyone. "I was going over to Riley's to talk to her and I saw that asshole, Abbott slamming her against the wall." he paused. "I kicked his ass out of there, then waited til Riley woke up."

"And then what happened?" asked Tim.

"She woke up a little bit later and I was checking her back to see if she had any bruises. She had some forming, then as she turned around, her eyes rolled in the back of her head, and she fainted. I caught her, felt blood on my hands from her head, and I brought her here."

"Where is she?" asked Pogue.

"They are checking on her now… in one of the rooms. The doctor will come in here and give us an update." Reid looked back down as all the guys sat down in the chairs and waited.


	7. The Kiss

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from The Covenant… I only own my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter Seven…  
…The Kiss…

Thirty five minutes had passed, but to Reid it felt like an eternity, wondering if Riley was doing okay. He would never forgive himself, if he knew something was really wrong with her. He just sat in the chair, looking down at the ground when Tim sat next to him. "Thank you, for letting me know what happened to Riley."

"You're welcome." Reid looked over at him. "I just want her to be alright."

"You're worried about her?"

"Yeah… I don't know what I would do, if anything ever happened to her. I don't even know what to do right now."

Tim leaned over to Reid and whispered in his ear. "Do you have feelings for my daughter?"

"I think so." he slightly nodded. "I mean, ever since she came back, all these feelings for her has been bubbling up to the surface. Feelings I never knew existed." he said honestly.

Tim smiled. "I know both of you have been friends since forever… so, if you ever wanted to take her out or be with her, then you have my blessing."

"Really?"

"Yes, really… I know she's been with Pogue off and on through out the years, but I always knew in my heart that you've always been the 'one' for her."

Reid nodded. "Thank you, that means a lot to me."

"No problem."

Ten minutes later, a doctor came into the waiting room. "Is this the party for Riley Andrews?"

Reid stood up, before Tim stood to his feet. "Yes."

"Okay… I'm Dr. Evans. I've been examining her."

"How is she?" Tim asked. "I'm her father."

"Besides the brusing on her back, she sustained a concussion, lost a little bit of blood from the gash on the back of her head, so we stitched that up, and she has minor bruising on the side of her ribs, but she's resting now… all of you can go see her."

"Where is she?" asked Reid.

"On this floor, exam room number four." said Dr. Evans, looking at Riley's chart.

"When can my daughter come home?" Tim asked.

"Tomorrow, so that way we can observe her over night, but other than that, she'll make a full recovery."

"Thanks, Doc." Reid said as Dr. Evans walked out of the waiting room. "Well, I'm going to go see Kat."

Reid started walking out of the room, with the guys following behind him. He found exam room number four and walked in, over to Riley's side of the bed, as the rest of the guys walked in her room. Riley was laying there with her eyes closed and hooked up to machines, with gauze wrapped around her head.

Reid grabbed her hand to hold it and Pogue noticed the way that Reid was looking at her. It wasn't no best friend type of thing either. The look on his face was full of worry and concern. Plus the way he was looking at her, was full of love.

Riley's started to move around a few minutes later, then she softly whispered "Reid…"

He gently squeezed her hand. "I'm right here." he reached over with his other hand to move the hair out of her face.

Her eyes started to flutter. When she opened them, she looked around and saw eyes looking at her with concern. She looked back at Reid. "Where am I?" she saw her dad out of the corner of he eye. "Dad… what are you doing here?"

"You're in the hospital, Peanut."

"Okay… how did I get here?"

"I brought you… do you remember anything?" questioned Reid.

"Uh, I remember you looking at my bruises."

"Yeah, then you fainted. You also had a gash on the back of your head that was bleeding."

"Oh." was all that Riley could say.

Around seven pm, a middle aged nurse came into the room. "I'm sorry guys but visiting hours are over. Only one person is allowed to stay with Miss Andrews tonight.

"What time do you open tomorrow?" asked Pogue.

"Seven… so Miss Andrews, who do you pick?"

"Reid."

The nurse nodded and Caleb gave Riley a kiss on her forehead. "We'll see you after school."

Riley nodded. "Okay."

"Yeah… I'll get all of your information, grab your new uniforms, and whatever else you will need." offered Tyler.

"Thank you."

"Why can't I stay with you?" Pogue asked, making Reid roll his eyes. Before Riley could give him an answer, his phone was ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at it. "It's Kate."

Riley shook her head and scoffed. "That's why."

A few minutes later, the guys and her dad said their 'goodbyes' and left the hospital. Reid looked over at Riley. "Thanks, for letting me stay with you."

"You're welcome."

"Well, honestly… I was going to stay with you anyway."

"Well… good."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay… I guess, but I don't like this IV sticking into my arm."

Reid laughed. "Okay… well, I'm staying with you till you leave tomorrow. So, you're stuck with me."

"Lucky me." she said sarcastically. "So, what exactly happened?"

"Well… I was coming over to tell you something and I heard noises coming from your room. I went in to check it out and saw Abbott, slamming you into the wall."

"Oh… I remember some of it."

Reid laced his fingers with hers. "You don't need to worry about him anymore."

"No?"

He shook his head. "Nope."

"What if he does try to bother me?"

He kissed the back of her hand, making her stomach flips with butterflies. "He won't… because I'm never leaving your side. I just don't want anything to happen to you." he smiled at her. "I wanna keep you safe." he kissed the back of her hand again.

She nodded. "Um… are you going to school tomorrow?"

"Nope… like I said I'm not leaving your side. I'm also changing my classes so I can be in there with you."

"Reid, won't you get sick of me?"

"Nope… never." he shook his head.

"What if I get sick of you?"

"That's impossible… I'm Reid Garwin." he said making Riley laugh, talking about himself in the third person.

Then she immediately grabbed her side in pain and whined "Reid… don't make me laugh, it hurts."

He laughed. "I'll try, but there is no guarantees."

She giggled a little bit, grabbed her side, and whined again. "Damn it." she looked over at Reid and he had a serious look on his face. "What?"

"In all seriousness… when I saw Aaron touching you the way he was, I just wanted to kill him, but I just kicked his ass out of there. I wanted to make sure you were okay." he paused to take a deep breath. "When you fainted and I saw blood coming from your head… I thought I lost you."

Riley reached over to put her hand on his face. "Reid, you'll never lose me."

"I hope not." he shook his head. "Because if that were to ever happen or if I couldn't protect you or save you, I don't know if I could live with myself." he looked into her eyes, wanting to say something, but he looked away. "Okay… let's watch some TV."

She nodded. "Uh, okay." Reid grabbed the remote. "Reid, try not to find something that will make me laugh."

He smiled. "I'll try." after channel surfing, he found something. "Here… we can watch football."

"Cool… who are you going for, The Cowboys or The Cardinals?"

"I'll go for the Cardinals." he said, looking at the score.

"Okay, then I'll go for the Cowboys."

"Deal."

"Hey Reid?"

"Yeah?"

"Why… are you so good to me?"

"You really want to know?" he got up from his seat.

"Yeah."

"Ever since you came back into my life… I've been feeling different towards you."

"Like how?"

He leaned over to her, inches away from her lips. "Like I want to do this…" then he planted his lips softly on hers and kissed her. Riley was kissing him back, wrapping her arms around his neck, almost pulling him on top of her.

A few seconds later, there was a knock on her door. They broke from their kiss and as Reid was sitting back down in the recliner, a nurse walked in. "Hello… my name is: Marie. I'll be your nurse for the night."

"Hi, Marie… I'm Riley and this is my Reid… I mean, this is Reid." Riley wanted to slap herself, but instead, she bit her lip to be quiet.

"Hello there." Reid waved at Marie.

Marie looked at the machines, checked her IV and gave her some pain killers into her IV. "Everything looks good… I'll be back to check on you later." then Marie walked out of the room.

Riley looked over at Reid. "What was that?"

"The Cardinals made a touchdown." he chuckled. "Your Cowboys are going down!"

She carefully reached over, smacked him in the arm. "You know what I'm talking about."

He looked over at her. "Did it bother you?"

"No… you just surprised me, that's all."

"In a good way or a bad way?"

"Good… I mean, as long as we've been friends, I have never kissed you and it wasn't even weird. It felt…"

He leaned up to her, inches away from her lips. "It felt… right?" she nodded and Reid softly kissed her again. A few minutes later, Reid stopped kissing her. "Let's… uh, finish watching the game."

"Alrighty then."

After a while, the drugs kicked in and Riley passed out. Reid looked over and saw her sleeping so peacefully. He smiled at her, covered her up with the blanket, turned off the lights, then watched TV until he fell asleep himself in the recliner.


	8. Bad Dream

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from The Covenant… I only own my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter Eight…  
…Bad Dream…

The next day, Riley was released from the hospital, around two in the afternoon. The nurse gave her some pain killers, and then Reid drove her back to the dorms.

Reid carried Riley all the way up to her room, and she chuckled. "Uh, Reid, I think I can walk."

"I know you can, but for now, you're going to stay off your feet for a while." then he opened her door and set her on her bed.

"Okay, thanks." she paused. "So, what are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, right now."

"Oh, I'm gonna stay with you and we're gonna watch movies all day long."

"Okay." she nodded.

"But first… I have to go up to my room, change, and grab a few movies." he gave her a kiss on her forehead. "I'll be right back."

She nodded, then Reid left her room, then Riley put on her glasses and grabbed her laptop. As she was checking her email, there was a knock on her door. "Who is it!" she yelled.

"It's me, Pogue."

She shook her head and yelled "Come in!" Seconds later, Pogue walked in and shut the door. "What do you want?" she kept her eyes on the computer screen.

He sat down at the edge of her bed. "I stopped by to see if you were okay."

"Yeah, Pogue… I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm fantastic. I got pain killers that work wonders… if only they had pain killers to ease the pain of a broken heart." she said glaring at him, as he looked at her with a hurt look on his face.

"Look, I just wanted to know why you wouldn't let me stay with you last night. Why choose Reid over me?"

She scoffed. "Pogue, you have a girlfriend." she looked back at her screen.

"So, Lee, it doesn't matter if I have a girlfriend… I care way more about you, than I do her."

"Yeah, I bet." she paused. "Pogue… I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me."

"But, I still care about you."

"Why?"

"Because… we've known each other for a long time and…" he reached over to shut her laptop, she looked up at him and glared. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Sure." she said, sarcastically.

"So, when are we going to talk?"

"Aren't we talking now?"

"Yeah, but I mean, really talk-talk."

She crossed her arms. "What is there to talk about?"

"Us."

"There is no 'us'… that ended when I left to Vegas."

"Did it really end?" he asked. "Because I don't recall either of us saying that it was over."

"Pogue…" she was shaking her head, then she looked at him. "You have a girlfriend, so there for… there is no us."

"Come on, can't we start over? I'll break up with Kate."

"No, Pogue." she shook her head.

"Why not?"

A few seconds later, Reid walked into Riley's room, then he saw the look on her face. "What's going on here?"

"Nothing." she shook her head. "Pogue was just leaving."

"Fine." he stood up from her bed. "I'll go, but we're talking about this later." then he left her room.

Reid put the bag on her desk and sat down next to her. "What was that about?"

"Pogue telling me that we should start over."

"And you said?"

"We couldn't… he has a girlfriend."

"What if he didn't have Kate… then would you?"

Riley was silent for twenty seconds. "I don't know… I just don't want to get hurt. He even said that he'd break up with Kate."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but no matter what he says to me, I didn't come back to be with him."

"Well, if it means anything… I'm glad you are back, watching movies with me." he smiled at her.

"I'm glad too, thank you."

He got up to grab the bag, put in a DVD, then grabbed the remote, leaned on the headboard, and Riley cuddled with him. "Ready for our movie?"

"Yep." then all of a sudden her phone rang, she reached over to answer it. "Hello?"

"Where are you?"

"Oh, my God… Max?" she said, carefully sitting up.

"Yeah, where are you?" Reid was wondering who this 'Max' person was calling up Riley.

"Why?"

"Because, Mom told me what happened."

"Oh, did Dad tell her?"

"Yeah and she told me, now I want you to tell me where you are. I know you're not at Dad's."

"No, I'm at the school dorms."

"Where?"

"Spencer Academy… but Max, I'm fine."

"No, you're not. I'll be flying in a few days."

"No, Max, you don't have to do that."

"I am."

"Uh, okay." then Max hung up on her. She closed her phone, then set it down on her bed.

Reid reached over and moved the hair out of her face. "Who's Max?"

"Oh, I never told you?" he shook his head. "Oh, that's right… I told Tyler."

"You told Ty what?"

"Max… is my older brother."

"You have a brother?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah, I didn't even know he existed, till I moved to Vegas."

"Did he know about you?"

"Yeah… when he was three, my parents moved him to stay with an aunt over there."

"Wow… that's crazy."

"Yeah."

"So, what was the phone call about?"

"He heard from my mom that I was in the hospital… from my dad. So, he'll be here in a few days."

"Oh, okay."

"Don't be so worried, he's a cool guy." Riley snuggled back into Reid's arms. "So, what movie are we watching?"

"It's a surprise."

Riley rolled her eyes. "Oh, boy."

"You'll love it." Reid turned on the TV, then when Riley saw what it was she started laughing, grabbing her side.

"Ow… but, Ferris Bueller's Day Off?"

"Of course, Kat… it's a classic."

"I love it."

While they were watching the movie, Reid would subconsciously tickle Riley's arms or her sides. It was soothing to her, making her fall asleep. Reid was holding her close in his arms, not wanting to ever let her go. Then about twenty minutes before the movie ended, he had fallen asleep as well.

_It was a dark gloomy night and Riley found herself walking in the dark, by the Marblehead Cliffs. In the distance she saw the guys tied up onto the lighthouse. __She ran over as fast as she could, and help them down. First Caleb, then Tyler, and then Pogue. They fell to the ground wincing in pain, looking like they got beat up._

_When she was trying to get Reid down, something made her fly fifteen feet away from him. Her forehead connected with a rock, making it bleed. She got up to her feet and tried to help Reid again, but she saw someone come out of the corner of her eye._

"_I wouldn't do that if I was you." said the menacing voice._

"_Who are you?" she asked, looking around._

"_You and everyone else will find out soon enough." the person appeared in front of Riley clothed in a dark cloak._

"_What do you want?"_

"_Two things… Mr. Garwin's power and you."_

"_What? No! You can't have either." she screamed at him._

"_For your sake… you better hope so. But, when Reid ascends, I will make him will me his power and with him out of the way, you will be mine."_

_Tears were falling from Riley's eyes. "Why Reid?"_

"_Because, I don't know if you know this… but, he has your heart. Even though, you have been with Pogue all those years, Reid has always had your heart. But, with him gone… you'll be all mine."_

"_No! Leave Reid alone."_

"_Sorry, I can't do that, keep getting an attitude and I'll take all of the their power." he said pointing to the guys. "So, I'll see you in Febuary and Reid will be dead. I'll be watching you, so if you tell Reid what is going on, I'll kill your father, mother, and your brother." then he disappeard._

_Riley went over to Reid, but he wasn't breathing. She helped him down holding him in her arms and crying her eyes out._

Reid woke up to the sound of Riley crying in her sleep. He turned on her lamp, then saw a gash on her forehead. He tried to wake her up, but nothing happened. All of a sudden, Riley was screaming her head off and swinging her arms. Reid jump on top of her, pinning her arms down. "Kat… it's me, Reid. You're safe."

At the sound of Reid's voice, Riley calmed down a little bit. Reid got off of her, and pulled her into his arms. She crying hysterically and was holding onto Reid for dear life. "Please don't ever leave me… Please." she whispered over and over.

"Riley… it's okay. I'm never going to leave you. I promise, okay?" She nodded into his chest. "I think it's safe to say, that you are stuck with me. So, I 'll never leave you."

Fifteen minutes later, Riley had completely calmed down. Reid was cleaning the wound on her forehead, putting some gauze around her head. She looked up at him. "I'm sorry for waking you up."

"It's fine… were you having a bad dream?" she nodded. "What was it about? And how did you get a cut on your forehead?"

"I might have accidently scratched myself in my sleep."

"Um… okay." Reid nodded, but he didn't buy it. "So, what was your dream about?"

"It was horrible." she paused trying to find the right words and not tell him the truth about the dream or her parents and Max would get hurt. "Uh, something happened and you left me."

Reid laughed a little. "That's crazy, Silly Girl… I would never leave you."

"But you did."

"It would never happen, because…" Reid paused for ten seconds, then looked Riley in her eyes. "I love you."

Riley's jaw dropped, with her eyes wide. "You… you what?"


	9. It's Over

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from The Covenant… I only own my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter Nine…  
…It's Over…

"You… you love me?" she asked again, in shock.

Reid reached over to move the hair out of her face. "Riley, I've known you since we were babies, then when your mom made you move away from me, it felt like my world just crumbled. I never thought I'd see you again and I've gone around doing stupid things and been with all these random girls… but everytime I was with someone, there was only one face that I would see and all I've wanted, was you."

"Reid…" she whispered as tears were falling down her cheeks.

"But, that night you were at Nicky's, you waltzed back into my life, and it was like I got a second chance. You once said to me that there were a lot of fish in the sea that could be with you and make you happy." he paused. "I told your dad that, I was starting to have feelings for you. I didn't want him to know how I really felt about you just yet, but he gave me his blessing anyway." he paused again. "And I know this sounds corney coming from me, but I want to be that fish that makes you happy. I love you, Riley."

She was speechless, everytime she would open her mouth to say something, nothing would come out. Reid wiped her tears away with his thumbs, then she looked at him and planted her lips on his. After ten minutes of intense making out, clothes were coming off, then Reid stopped to look at Riley.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes." she nodded, then with Riley's permission, he very carefully showed her how much he loved her all night long. Afterwards, Reid put his boxers back on and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

...

Riley woke up to someone knocking on her door. She looked over and saw that Reid was still asleep. She saw what time it was, then groaned grabbing the sheet wrapping it around her body, and slowly walked over to the door to opened it.

"It's frickin' seven am." she yawned. When she focused her eyes, she saw Tyler with a goofy grin on his face, Caleb looked confused, and Pogue looking pissed off. "Oh, hey boys… what do I owe this pleasure, this frickin' early in the morning?"

"Long night?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah, something like that." she nodded, with a slight chuckle.

"What happened to your head?" Tyler asked, looking at her funny.

"I accidently scratched myself in my sleep." she looked away.

"Hey, have you seen Reid?" asked Caleb.

"Yeah, he's… um, alseep." then she looked down at the ground.

Pogue's eyes widened as he put everything together: Riley wrapped up in just a sheet, Tyler's goofy grin, Reid asleep in the room, and the fact that Riley can't even look him in the eyes. He barged through the door and saw a half naked Reid in her bed. Riley saw Pogue's eyes turn black, then he Used to throw Reid out of her bed into the wall on the other side of the room.

"Pogue!" yelled Riley as Reid was wincing in pain. "Stop!"

"Let him go." ordered Caleb.

"He's taking advantage of you, Lee… it's what he does to all these other girls. All you are is a piece of ass to him."

Riley stepped in front of Pogue, guarding Reid. "Get the fuck out and leave us alone."

"I can't… he will hurt you."

"Reid can't hurt me… no more than you already have."

When Pogue finally put him down, Tyler caught him and walked him over to Riley's bed. "I want you to stay away from him." Pogue said pointing his finger towards Reid.

She shook her head. "I can't."

Pogue got into her face. "Why not?"

"Because I care about him, he's my best friend, and I…"

Pogue cut her off, putting his hand up. "Don't even say it."

"I love him."

Pogue, Caleb, and Tyler's jaw dropped to the floor as Reid cracked a smile. Pogue tried to get closer to her, but she back away. "You don't mean that, Lee."

"Yes, I do."

"You're supposed to love me."

"Well, I don't." she shook her head. "I mean, I will always love you the same way I love Ty and Cal… but I will never love you the way I have before."

"I don't believe this." he shook his head.

"Pogue, that ship has sailed. Besides, you're with Kate… leave me alone and go be with her."

"Whatever, Lee… I know you'll come crawling back."

She shook her head. "Not this time. I'm done. It's over."

"Yeah, right." he said, then he walked out of her room and slammed the door.

Riley shook her head and walked over to Reid.

"Uh…" Caleb started, breaking the awkward silence. "I have to go meet Sarah. See you guys later."

"Yeah, I have a few things to do too." Tyler said following Caleb out the door.

Riley looked at Reid. "I'm sorry."

He pulled her onto his chest. "It's okay… he needed to hear that it was over between you two."

"But, I'm sorry for causing a fight between you and him."

"It's fine, me and Pogue will be fine."

She nodded into his chest and said "Okay."

"So, are you up to going to school today?"

"Not really."

"Then we won't. We could either stay here all day or we can go to my parents for a while."

"Okay, let's go to your parents." Riley got up, grabbed some clothes, and got dressed in her bathroom while Reid got dressed himself. Five minutes later, she came out wearing jeans, a tank top, and white Vans.

Reid looked up at her. "Ready?"

"Yeah." she grabbed her purse and laptop, then both of them walked out of her room, outside the building, and over to her car.

"I'm driving." Reid said pulling her car keys out of his pocket.

"Okay." she nodded, then both of them got in and Reid drove off.

"Did you mean it? What you said eariler?"

She looked at him confused. "When?"

"When you told Pogue that you love me. Did you say it to piss him off or did you really mean it?"

Riley nodded. "I meant it."

"Okay."

Riley looked back out of the window and noticed that Reid drove past the road that lead to his parents mansion. "Uh… Reid, where are we going?"

"I want to show you something… close your eyes." she did what she was told. "It's a surprise." Ten minutes later, Reid stopped the car. "Don't open them till I say."

"Okay." she nodded.

Reid helped her out of the car, then grabbed her hand leading her to what he was going to show her. A few minutes later, they came to a complete stop. "Open your eyes." Reid whispered in her ear.

Riley opened them and looked around. She noticed they were at the cliffs by the light house. She looked down and saw the rock she had hit her head on in her dream, with dry blood on it. She rubbed her forehead, then walked away.

Reid turned around and saw Riley getting into her car. He jogged back and got in. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing… I'm just not feeling well. Can we just go?"

"Yeah." then Reid drove off to his parents place.

When he parked into the drive way and shut off the car, he looked over at Riley looking out the window. He reached over putting his hand on her thigh, she jumped. "Sorry." she said.

"It's okay… but you've been acting weird since you had that dream. What's wrong?"

She looked at Reid, then heard that voice in her head _"You tell him and your family is dead."_

All of a sudden, Reid saw blood seeping through the gauze. "Uh…" she started.

"You're bleeding."

"What?"

"Your cut is bleeding… let's go clean it up."

"Okay." she nodded, then followed Reid into the mansion, into the bathroom.

As Reid was cleaning her cut, putting a band-aid on, he looked at Riley as she had a blank stare. All Riley was thinking about was her dream.

"Kat, are you okay?" she didn't respond. "Riley." he still got nothing. "Riley!"

She snapped out of her gaze, looked at Reid. "Huh?"

He gave her a funny look. "I asked you if you were okay."

"You did? Oh, I'm fine, Reid."

"I put a band-aid on your forehead."

"Thanks."

" Are you sure you are okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." she paused for ten seconds. "Is it okay if I take a nap?"

"Yeah… but, tonight we might be going to Nicky's." she nodded. "Come on, Kat."

Reid grabbed her hand and took her into his room. Riley laid down on his bed, curled up in a ball, and closed her eyes. Reid was just looking at her a little worried and he was wondering what was going on. He knew there was something, but he didn't want to push her. He let Riley sleep in his bed, while he was downstairs watching TV.


	10. The Job

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from The Covenant… I only own my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter Ten…  
…The Job…

It was around one thirty in the afternoon, Reid had dozed off hours ago watching TV. His phone started ringing, so he picked it up and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing, Ty… just woke up." he stretched. "What time is it?"

"Around one thirty, where are you?"

"At my parents."

"Where's Riley?"

"Here… asleep." he scratched his head, hoping she was still here, since she's been acting weird.

"Okay, I'll be stopping by after school."

"See ya." then Reid hung up his phone and quietly went to go check on Riley. He let out a breath of relief when he saw her laying there asleep. He went to the kitchen to make him a sandwich, then went back in the family room to watch TV.

Tyler showed up at Reid's at three o'clock. He let himself in and found Reid on the couch watching TV.

"What's up?" Tyler asked, sitting on the other side of the couch.

"Nothing really."

"Is Riley still asleep?"

"Yeah… she." Reid paused. "Never mind." Tyler looked at him funny. "So, you know about Max?"

"Yeah, why?"

"He found out about Riley in the hospital and now he'll be here in a few days."

"Oh."

"Was Abbott at school today?" asked Reid.

"Yeah, but the idiot kept his distance from all of us."

"Good."

"How come he hasn't got into trouble for what he did to her?"

"Because she hasn't reported it… neither have I."

Tyler nodded. "Are we going to Nicky's tonight?"

"Yeah, if Riley is feeling better." he paused. "Hey… Ty?"

"What?"

"Have you noticed Riley acting weird?"

"No… why?"

"Well, it's probably nothing. But, keep an eye out on her just in case."

"Okay, then." Tyler nodded.

_Riley found herself walking around the Putnam Barn. She didn't know how she got there or why. __Then all of a sudden, someone appeared from behind a tree, dressed in a dark cloak. __"Hello there." said the same menacing voice._

_Riley got startled. "What do you want?"_

_"I've come up with a little job for you… I want you to make Reid fall madly in love with you, more in love with you than he is now."_

_"Why?"_

_"Then you will break his heart before he ascends." he said ignoring her question._

_"No, I won't do it."_

_"If you want everyone you care about to stay alive… then you will do what I say."_

_"Why are you doing this?" Riley asked as tears were rolling down her cheeks._

_"Well…"_

_"Why Reid?"_

_"You will find out soon enough why."_

_"Tell me." she demanded._

_"Now, where is the fun in that? Huh?"_

_"You won't get away with this."_

_"Yes I will… I'm way more powerful then them."_

_"I can't hurt Reid like that." she shook her head. "I won't do it."_

_"I was afraid you were going to say something like that. But, you will have more than enough time and help to break him down." he walked over to give Riley a kiss on her cheek, but she backed away. "I'll be in touch." then he walked away with a sadistic laugh._

Riley woke up breathing hard and freaking out. She was trying to remember where she was. A few seconds later, Riley realized she was in Reid's room at his parents mansion. After she calmed down a little bit, she looked around for her car keys. They were on Reid's desk, so she grabbed them and went downstairs.

Reid looked up at her and said "Hey… you're awake. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah… I'm fine. I gotta go."

"Hi, Riley." Tyler said waving at her.

"Oh, hey, Ty." she paused. "I have to go. I'll see you guys later."

Reid quickly stood up. "We'll go with you."

"No, no. I'll be fine. Bye." then Riley walked out over to her car, got in, and drove off.

Tyler and Reid were confused, then Reid sat back down and said "There's something up with her."

"Yeah, she did seem kind of weird… rushing out of here."

"I have to find out what's going on, it's probably nothing, but still."

Tyler nodded, then his phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and said "Hello?"

"Ty, it's me, Caleb… where are you?"

"I'm at Reid's… why what's up."

"Put me on speaker."

Tyler pressed the button. "Okay… Caleb, you're on."

"I have Pogue on the phone too."

"Fantastic." Reid rolled his eyes. "What's your point?"

"Listen, have either of you two been Using? Last night or a half an hour ago?"

"No." said Tyler

"Nope, have either of you?"

"No, Reid… that's why I am asking you."

"Have you Pogue?"

"No, Tyler."

"Alright, we need to figure out what is going on." said Caleb with a sigh.

"We'll be at Nicky's tonight. So, we'll see you then." said Tyler.

"Okay, bye." Caleb said, then hung up.

"Something is definitely up, Ty… I can feel it."

Riley drove over to the dorms. When she was walking up to her room, she saw Kate leaning up against the wall. Riley went past her to unlock her door.

"I have something to say to you." Kate started. "I know about you and Pogue's past and that's what it is… in the past." Riley turned around to face Kate. "So, you need to stay away from him."

Riley smirked. "Is Miss Tunney threatened?"

"You heard me."

"I'll do my best but there won't be any guarantees that he will stay away from me." Riley gave her a challenging look. "So, how about you keep your boy on a leash… otherwise, he'll keep coming to me."

Before Kate could respond, Riley went into her room and shut the door in Kate's face. Riley stood there with her back against the door. She couldn't believe she just said all that to Kate, it was so unlike her. She just locked her door and sat down on her bed thinking about everything that's been going on and thinking about what she was going to do.

A few minutes later, she felt a sudden wave of electricity go through her body. She couldn't breathe, then she cried in pain as she fell on the ground, and heard that voice in her head.

_"I gave you some of my power and now you're as powerful as me. So, you do what you have to do, to break him down. Shortly, you will see what I mean… when I said you will have some help. Don't you dare tell Reid or your family will die."_

After the voice in her mind went away, she clutched her head in pain. She was slowly getting off the ground, back onto her bed. Ten minutes later, there was a knock on her door. "Go away!" she yelled.

"It's me, Pogue… can I come in?"

"Not now, Pogue! Go away!"

"I can't." then he Used to unlock her door and walked in. "I came over to talk to you." he sat down on her bed. "Because we still need to."

Riley was looking down at the ground, she shook her head. "We have nothing to talk about… it's over."

"Is it really? Can you sit there and look me in the eyes and tell me it's over, tell me you don't want to be with me, and you don't love me no more."

She shook her head as tears were falling. "Pogue…"

"Look at me."

Riley slowly lifted up her head and Pogue saw the tear stains down her cheeks. When she opened her eyes, Pogue backed up in shock and he saw the look on his face. "What? What is it? What's wrong?" she asked, trying not to freak out.


	11. Complete 180

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from The Covenant… I only own my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter Eleven…  
…Complete 180…

"What is it, Pogue?" she asked again, but frantically. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing would come out.

After a few minutes, he finally spoke. "Are you wearing contacts?"

"What? Contacts?"

"Go take a look at your eyes."

Riley ran into her bathroom and screamed. Pogue ran in there and shut the door and leaned on the wall, while Riley was staring at a pair of violet eyes in the mirror. "What is happening to me?" she whispered to herself, wiping away her tears with some tissue.

"Riley, what is going on?" Pogue finally asked.

"Um… I don't know." she started to sob. "I don't know what's happening to me." she really wanted to tell him about her dreams she was having, but she didn't think she'd be able to.

Pogue grabbed Riley's arm to spin her around to face him, but she had her eyes closed. He was wiping her tears away with his thumbs, with his face inches from hers.

"Open your eyes." she shook her head. "Please?" she slowly opened them and Pogue saw that they went back to her normal ice blue color. "Riley, how did your eyes turn purple?"

"I don't know… something is wrong with me."

Riley started to sob again and cried into Pogue's chest. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear. "Shh… don't cry. We'll figure this out okay?"

She looked up at him. "Please… don't tell anyone."

"I promise." she nodded, then rested her head in the crook of his neck. "This will be just between us… as long as your eyes don't change in front of anyone." she nodded again.

Fifteen minutes later, Riley was still in the bathroom in Pogue's arms. She looked up at him. "I'm sorry if I've been such a bitch to you…"

Pogue put his finger to her lips. "Shh… it's okay."

As he was about to kiss Riley, there was a knock on her door. She wiggled out of Pogue's arms to go walk over to the door, as Pogue went to go sit on her bed. Riley took a deep breath, before she opened it. "Hey, Cal… what's up?"

"Nothing much… is Pogue here by any chance?"

"Yeah, come in."

Caleb walked in and gave Pogue a weird look. "Uh, last time I checked, the both of you were about to probably kill each other. What's going on?"

"Nothing." she shook her head. "Me and Pogue came to an understanding."

"Okay, good. Because I don't wanna see two of my best friends fighting."

"Nope, me and Riley are okay now." Pogue said with a smile.

"Good." Caleb nodded. "So, Riley, are you going to Nicky's tonight?"

"Sure."

"Cool." Caleb nodded. "Pogue… Chase said that he was going to meet us there."

Pogue nodded and Riley raised her eyebrow. "Who's Chase?" she asked.

"He's the guy that stopped that fight between me and Aaron at the Dells."

"Oh, I don't remember what he looks like." she said scratching her head.

"He goes to our school."

"Oh, okay."

Caleb and Pogue hung out at Riley's for another hour, then they left. Riley decided to get ready around seven thirty. She sent a text to Reid saying that she'd meet them there in an hour. She did her make up and straightened her hair, then got dressed. She decided to wear: dark low rise blue jeans, a pink tube top, and pink Chucks.

She grabbed her money, keys, and license, then put them in her pockets. She grabbed her leather jacket and left to Nicky's. Riley pulled into the parking lot, next to Tyler's hummer, got out, and walked to the building. She took a deep breath and walked inside.

Riley walked straight over to the pool tables and saw Reid and Tyler playing. She took her jacket off and placed it on the stool next to her. As Reid was about to take his shot, she leaned on the table just enough to where she was in Reid's line of sight.

"Can I play?" she innocently asked, right before Reid hit the ball. He missed the ball completely and was staring at Riley with his mouth dropped to the floor.

Tyler walked up to her. "Uh… hello."

She laughed. "Hi."

"You look." Tyler looked Riley up and down. "Amazing."

"Thank you, Baby Boy."

Reid finally snapped out of his daze and walked over to Riley. "You look… wow."

"Uh, thanks."

"Are you okay?" he asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Yes, Reid… I'm fine."

"Well, I'm just wondering, because you were acting kind of weird earlier, but now you look like a million bucks."

"Well." she started. "I decided that it was time for a change and try something new."

Reid smirked. "I like this change."

"I'll be back, guys… I have to get something out of my car." Tyler said before he walked away.

"So, are you really okay?"

"Yeah." she nodded. "I'm fine."

"Okay, would you tell me if there was something wrong?"

"Yeah, of course." she lied, biting her lip.

"Alright." he nodded, but he didn't buy it. There was something in her voice that made Reid not believe it. "Let's go sit down."

Riley grabbed her jacket and followed Reid to their usual table, then sat down. A few minutes later, Tyler walked back in over to the table with his cell phone. He sat down and started playing with it. "So…" Tyler started. "I hear your brother is coming to visit."

"Yeah, I told Max he didn't have to but he insisted on coming anyway."

"When?"

"In a few days or something, but when he gets a hold of Aaron, it's not gonna be pretty."

"Good, that douche bag deserves what's coming to him." Reid said as he was playing with his fingerless gloves.

A few minutes later, Reid walked over to the bar to get some drinks; Caleb, Sarah, and Pogue walked over to the table and sat down.

Tyler put his phone in his pocket. "So… is he a good guy?"

"Who?" asked Caleb.

"He is." Riley nodded. "Until someone messes with his baby sister."

"Who's baby sister?" asked Pogue.

"I have a older brother that I didn't know about until I moved to Vegas. His name is Max. He heard about me being in the hospital and now he wants answers."

Reid was walking back over with the Pepsi's in his hands. He saw Pogue and rolled his eyes, then gave Riley and Tyler their drinks. "What's going on? I thought you didn't want to be in the same room as Pogue or something?" Reid asked, looking at Riley.

"Well, Pogue and I came to an agreement and everything is cool."

Pogue looked up at Reid. "I'm sorry for flipping out like I did this morning… we're brothers and we shouldn't be fighting like that."

Reid nodded. "Yeah... it's cool, Man."

Suddenly, a guy walked up to Caleb. "Hey."

Caleb turned around. "What's up? Everyone… this is Chase and Chase this is." he pointed one by one. "Tyler, Reid, Riley, and you know Pogue and Sarah."

"Hello." Chase said with a little wave.

"Hi." Reid, Riley, and Tyler said at the same time, with a wave.

Riley noticed that there was something weird with Chase, like in the way he talked. It sounded so familiar to her and the way he would look or glance at her. She was just getting a bad vibe off of him.

"Hey, where's Kate?" Tyler asked Pogue.

"She wasn't feeling good." Tyler nodded, then Pogue looked right at Riley. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Uh… yeah." then she put on her jacket, got up and followed Pogue outside over to her car, then leaned on it. "What's up?"

"Has your eyes changed yet?"

"Not that I know of, but not since earlier… why? Have you told anyone?"

"No,no. I was just wondering and regardless what's going on between us, I still love and care about you."

"Pogue." she shook her head. "You don't love me."

He grabbed her hand. "Yes, I do."

"Don't do this right now."

He nodded, letting go of her hand. "Okay, fine. But, I still care about you, and that's never gonna change."

"I know… but." she paused, but couldn't think of anything to say.

"But… what?"

She shook her head. "I don't know, there's just so much shit going on and I can't handle it."

"Everything will be okay, Lee… I won't let anything happen to you." she nodded. "I'm here for you, no matter what."

"Uh, let's go back in."

"Okay… you look beautiful by the way."

"Thank you." she smiled, and Pogue nodded, then followed Riley back inside to their table.

Before Riley could sit down, Reid held out his hand. "Come dance with me."

"Okay." she said with a smile, took her jacket off, and Reid led her out to the dance floor.

He pulled her closer to him. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah."

"Are you absolutly sure, you are okay?" she nodded. "Okay… well, I think there's something going on with you… but you won't tell me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Riley, you've been acting weird since your dream. You rushed out of my house acting strange, you show up here looking amazing, and now you and Pogue are friends? It's like you've done a complete 180."

Riley heard that voice in her head _"I'm warning you… do not tell him or you'll be sorry."_

She started clutching her head in pain and Reid said "What's wrong?"

"My head… I have a headache."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I need to go lay down. I gotta go." then she walked away, leaving Reid standing out there at the dance floor.

She went over to the table to grab her jacket. Pogue saw the look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"I, uh, have a bad headache."

All of a sudden, Pogue jumped out of his seat, standing in front of Riley to block her face from everyone's view. She gave him a weird look.

"Your eyes." he whispered. She nodded, then just walked out of Nicky's, got into her car, and drove back to the dorms.


	12. Max is Here

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from The Covenant… I only own my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter Twelve…  
…Max is Here…

After Riley took off, Reid walked over to the table, glaring at Pogue. "_You_ need to tell me… what the hell is going on?"

"What are you talking about?" Pogue asked shrugging his shoulders.

"Don't play stupid with me… something is going on between you two."

"Riley wasn't feeling good and all I said was, that I'd see her at school."

Reid scoffed. "Yeah, right." then he walked out to the parking lot.

"Uh, I think my ride is leaving." Tyler chuckled, as he got out of his seat. "Bye, guys."

"See ya." Caleb said with a wave.

Tyler walked to his hummer and got into the drivers seat. After five minutes of sitting in silence, Tyler finally spoke. "So… do you wanna talk about it?"

"No." Reid paused for fifteen seconds and Tyler started the car, then drove off. "You wanna know what I don't get?"

"What's that?"

"There was a few times before, it looked like Pogue and Kat were ready to kill each other. She told him it's over and she loves _me_."

"Okay…" Tyler nodded, not knowing where he was going with this.

"My question is… why are they all of a sudden close? And what the hell is going on?"

Tyler shook his head. "I don't know, but I'm sure she'll tell you." Reid just nodded, then look back out the window.

...

After Riley got back from Nicky's, she looked in the mirror and seen that her eyes were back to their normal color. A little bit later, Riley was laying on her bed trying to go to sleep. She had taken a vicodin to get rid of her headache, so she fell asleep in no time.

_Riley was walking barefoot along the beach at the Dells. She was wearing a long silky baby blue night gown. She heard a laugh coming from behind her, she turned around to see who it was. __"What do you want now?"_

_"I came to tell you a few things."_

_"Why are you always disturbing me in my dreams? Why don't you show yourself in the real world, you fuckin' coward."_

_"You better calm down. I'll show you who I am later on." he clapped and walked closer to her. "Let's get down to business… the first thing."_

_"What?"_

_"I told you that you have the same powers as me… so you can do what you want and control your eyes from changing and communicate in our minds. But, the only thing you can't do is, use my own power against me."_

_"If I could, you'd be dead by now."_

_"Watch your mouth…" he paused, to think. "You know what? I'll let you find out the other thing on your own. But, you will be in for a shock."_

_"What is it?"_

_"Nah, you'll just have to wait and see."_

_"Just fucking tell me!" she demanded._

_"It's more fun to me this way… and remember, do not tell Reid. But more importantly, I think you should stay away from the drugs, they could be harmful." then he walked away, laughing into the darkness._

Riley woke up in a panic, breathing hard, and sweating. _"Stay away from what drugs?"_ she thought to herself. After she calmed down a little bit, she reached over to turn on her lamp, then she screamed. "Reid! What the hell are you doing here?" she yelled trying to catch her breath.

"I came in to check on you. Sorry if I scared you." he sat down next to her. "I just wanted to see if you were alright."

"Yeah." she took a breath. "I'm fine."

"Were you having a dream?"

She nodded. "Uh-huh, but it was nothing really."

Reid pushed the hair out of Riley's face. "You know… you can tell me anything."

"I know."

"Okay." he laid down on Riley's bed, pulling her onto his chest. He kicked off his shoes and sighed.

"Are you staying with me tonight?" she asked.

"Do you want me to?"

"Yes." she said reaching over to turn off her lamp.

"Okay then, I'll stay." she cuddled next to Reid, he kissed her on her head. "Good night, Kat."

"Good night." then both of them fell asleep.

...

A few days later, it was a Friday. So far, Riley's been controlling her eyes from changing and spending a little more time with Reid. It was around nine thirty and Riley was in her second hour class. As she was working on an assignment, the door opened.

"Excuse me." Riley's head snapped up.

"How can I help you?" asked the teacher.

"I need to take Riley Andrews out of class." Reid, Tyler, Chase, Pogue's and head snapped up as Riley was putting her stuff in her backpack.

"Okay, Miss Andrews, go ahead."

Reid nudged Riley's arm. "Who's that?"

"Max."

"Oh." Reid nodded.

"See ya." she said before she walked out of the classroom. Max gave her a hug. "Hey, Max."

"Hi, Sis, I missed you."

They broke from the hug, Riley leaned against the wall. "I missed you too."

"So, how are you?"

"Fine." she nodded. "I told you that you didn't need to come here."

"I know, but I'm worried about you… can you ditch?"

"Yeah, but I need to go to my locker first." then Max followed Riley to her locker to grab a few books, then they walked out to the parking lot.

"I have a rental car." he said pulling out the keys.

"Cool, I'll just tell Reid to drive my car back to the dorms."

"Who's Reid?"

"Remember the blonde guy in all my pictures?" Max nodded. "He's my best friend."

They got into Max's rental car, then he drove off. Riley buckled her seat belt, then sent a text to Reid. _"I'm with Max, so can you bring my car to the dorms afterschool?"_

_"Yeah, you okay?"_

_"Yep, I'll see you later."_

_"Okay."_ then she put her phone in her purse.

Riley told Max the way to the dorms. He pulled in and he parked into her spot, then he followed Riley up to her room. As she put her stuff down on her desk, Max sat down on the edge of her bed and looked around. "Nice room… I like the TV."

"Thanks."

"You know I've really missed you."

"I know." she sat down next to him. "I missed you too."

"How have you been?"

"Good, except for my never ending headaches."

He nodded. "Okay, tell me what happened. How did you end up in the hospital exactly?"

"Max." she sighed.

"Look, I heard stuff from mom and dad. Now, I want to hear your side."

"Okay."

"From the beginning."

She nodded. "Alright. Me and Tyler were doing some shopping and we stopped at a Pizza Hut for lunch. I ended up taking my pizza to go."

"Why?"

"I didn't want to be around Pogue."

"Pogue is… the ex?"

"Yeah, so I went back to the dorms. There was a knock on my door, I opened it, and Aaron was standing there. I told him to leave but he forced himself through the door. I remember flying backwards into my dresser and I woke up in the hospital." she wasn't going to tell Max, that Reid was looking at her half naked in her room.

Max nodded. "What else?"

"Reid told me that Aaron was slamming me into the wall as Reid was walking by. I guess he kicked Aaron's ass, then Reid took me to the hospital."

"Uh-huh. So, where is this Aaron guy?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen him since that day."

"Okay… well, I'm gonna have a chat with him."

"What are you gonna do?" she asked.

"Let me put it this way." Max smirked. "He won't be bothering you anymore."

"Okay." she nodded.

"I love you, Riley. You're my baby sister and that means it's my duty to protect you."

She smiled. "I love you too, Max."

As the day went on, Riley showed Max around the town of Ipswich, then she drove him out to Boston to go to the malls out there, and to do a little shopping, until it was time to meet the guys at Nicky's.


	13. And Now He's Gone

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from The Covenant… I only own my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter Thirteen…  
…And Now He's Gone…

While Riley and Max were shopping, Riley bought Max a little roll-away bed for her room, so he didn't have to stay at some hotel or stay at their dad's place. After they fixed the bed, they got into Riley's car, and Max drove to Nicky's around eight in the pm, with Riley's "helpful" directions.

They got there ten minutes later. He pulled into the parking lot, then went inside the building and walked over to the table, and Riley noticed Kate death glaring her. Only because Riley flashed a little smile at Pogue.

Riley just giggled to herself. "Everyone, this is Max… Max, this is." she pointed to them one by one. "Tyler, Reid, Sarah, Caleb, Chase, Pogue, and…" the tone in Riley's voice changed. "That's Kate."

Max waved. "Nice to meet you." they all waved back at him, and a few of them smiled.

As Max and Riley sat down, she heard Pogue talking to her in her mind _"Lee, blink once if you were okay today. Blink twice if you weren't."_

At first she gave him a funny look and remembered that she could also communicate in his mind. But thinking it over for a few more seconds, she decided that she didn't want him to know she had the power, just yet, so she just blinked once and he nodded.

"So." Caleb started. "You're Riley's brother?"

"Yep." Max nodded.

"We didn't even know she had a brother and we've known her since we were babies." said Pogue, making Kate roll her eyes.

"Yeah, well, our parents made me move to my aunts when I was three and I really don't know the reason why."

"Me either." said Riley shaking her head.

Lots of jokes and two hours later, Chase looked at his watch, got up out of his seat, and said "Excuse me, everyone. I have to meet some people." he looked right at Riley. "I'll see you later." then he walked out. The look on Chase's face, made Riley feel uncomfortable.

An hour after that, Reid and Tyler had to leave. Reid's mother called him to go over and help her fix the dining room table. A little bit after that, Max said his 'goodbyes' to everyone for the night. He was going to go to the dorms to get some rest, since he was on that long flight over to visit.

As the night went on, it was only Pogue and Riley still there. Caleb took Kate to the dorms, because Kate wasn't feeling good, then Caleb and Sarah went to his place to go to sleep.

Riley was just sitting there, playing with the straw from her soda, and thinking about some things.

Pogue held out his hand. "Will you come dance with me?"

She snapped out of her gaze. "Huh?"

"Come dance with me?" she gave him an 'are-you-kidding-me' look. "Just as friends." she nodded and followed him out to the dance floor. Riley put her hands on his shoulders, as Pogue put his hands around her waist. "You know… it's okay, we can be friends, since I can't be with you."

"We _can… _be friends."

"I just want to say, that I'm sorry if I hurt you in any way, shape, or form. I wasn't meaning to…"

"Pogue, it's okay. It's just that, when I came back home, part of me was hoping we'd get back together." she paused to think of the right words to say. "And sometimes... things don't happen the way you want it to, but that's life."

"Riley, I honestly didn't think you'd ever come back."

"Pogue, like I said before… I didn't expect you to stay single the rest of your life, but…" she looked up in his eyes. "I _do_ want you to be happy."

Pogue looked back into her eyes. He wanted to say something, but nothing would come out. He gave her a weak smile, then held her close and finished the rest of their dance. Ten minutes later, they were sitting at the table. Pogue grabbed his jacket. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." she grabbed her jacket and purse, then they went out to the parking lot. Riley was looking around and started to laugh.

"What?"

"I have no ride… Max took my car to the dorms." Pogue laughed and she smacked him in the arm. "It's not funny."

"I know, I know." he got on his motorcycle. "Hop on."

Riley was hesitant at first, but she eventually got on and sat behind him. He handed her his helmet, she put it on and wrapped her arms around him, while he started it and rode off. Pogue was going a little faster than he should of and got to the dorms in under ten minutes.

He parked it, then Riley climbed off to her feet. "Thanks, Pogue."

"Let me walk you to your room." she nodded, then he followed her up to the third floor, and they stood in front of her door. "Are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, Max is in there asleep on a roll-away bed, so I'll be fine."

"Okay."

"You know, I almost didn't get on your motorcycle."

"Why?"

"Because, the last time I was on one with you." she looked down. "We were together."

Pogue lifted her chin up with his fingers. "I know." then he gave Riley a hug."Thank's for the dance."

"Your welcome." she whispered in his ear. As they broke from the hug, Pogue was looking into her eyes, inching closer to her lips. "I… I gotta go." she stepped back from Pogue into her door, almost falling through it.

Pogue caught her just in time. "Are you okay? You almost fell on your ass."

"I know… why is my door open?"

Pogue went into 'protective' mode and moved Riley behind him as he slowly walked through the door. He flashed his eyes black to be cautious, Riley could feel that he was Using. He was looking around and stood over Max.

"Hey, Max… wake up, man." he shook him and got nothing. "Max?" he reached over to feel his cheek and it felt ice cold. "Turn on the light."

"Max is asleep."

"Turn on the light, Riley!" he yelled at her. She could tell he was being serious, so she did what she was told and turned on the light as Pogue kneeled down to feel his pulse and got nothing.

"What's wrong?" she asked on the brink of panicking, putting her purse on the dresser. Pogue turned his eyes back to his normal green color, and looked over at Riley with a sad look on his face, then shook his head. "No… No, Max!" she ran over to him to try and wake him up, but Pogue was holding her into his arms on the floor. "Max! Wake up!" she yelled over and over.

"He's gone, Riley." Pogue told her.

"NO! MAX! WAKE UP!" she screamed hysterically, and sobbing. "He has to wake up! Please… wake up, Max!"

It took all of Pogue's strength to hold Riley down. As she was screaming, the students that surrounded Riley's room, on her floor, heard some yelling. All of them crowded around Riley's room to see what was going on. Pogue Used to shut her door, so no students would be nosey and go into her room.

Minutes later, Pogue managed call the dorm security to report what happened and called the police. After that, he sent a text to Tyler, Reid, and Caleb.

_"Get to Riley's… NOW!"_


	14. Play Nice

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from The Covenant… I only own my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter Fourteen…  
…Play Nice…

By the time the guys made it to the dorms, the cops were talking to Pogue and Riley for their statements, plus they had the room blocked off. Reid was freaking out, because he didn't know what was going on or if Riley was okay, he just needed to get to her.

An hour later, as the coroners were putting Max in a body bag, wheeling him out on the stretcher out of the room, and Riley flipped. She was even more hysterical than ever, seeing her brother getting taken away from her. Pogue just held her, trying to calm her down, but she was losing it.

Tyler, Caleb, and Reid were out in the hallway, when they saw a body bag being wheeled away. All three of them were confused as to what was going on and who's body that was.

"It would be best if she didn't stay here for a few days, just in case we have to come back for more clues." the detective said looking at his notepad. "So, pack her some clothes."

Pogue nodded. "Okay."

The detective gave Pogue a business card. "I have both of your information and I'll be in touch, if I have anymore questions. If either of you remember anything or if you find out something else, give me a call. The autopsy will determine if this was foul play or if it was a natural death. Where's their parents?"

"Uh, their father lives here and their mother lives in Las Vegas."

"You should get a hold of them as soon as possible, they should know what happened to their son." the detective said walking out of the room, then the guys walked in.

"What happened!" Caleb kind of yelled.

Before Pogue could say anything, Riley yelled "Max is dead!" their jaws dropped to the floor. They were just speechless and had nothing to say.

"Ty, could you pack some things for Riley? She's not supposed to be in here for a few days." asked Pogue.

Tyler nodded and did what he was told. He grabbed two duffle bags and started packing. Caleb helped out too, he grabbed Riley's backpack, purse, and her laptop. Reid just stood there leaning on the dresser, in shock, but jealous. He wanted to be the one to comfort Riley, not Pogue.

"Let's go to my place." suggested Caleb.

Pogue nodded. "Okay." as he was getting off the ground, Riley pulled him back down, holding onto him for dear life. "I'm going to help get some things for you."

"Please don't leave me." she cried.

He sat back in his spot and wrapped his arms around her."I won't, Lee… okay?" she nodded into his chest.

Reid got pissed and couldn't take anymore. "I'll be outside." then walked out slamming the door.

Ten minutes later, Tyler was done packing Riley's things. He walked towards the door. "Let's go."

Pogue picked up Riley bridal style and carried her to Tyler's hummer. He was putting her in the back seat, but she wouldn't let him go. He took a deep breath and got in with her. All of a sudden, he Used to materialize his motorcycle in the back of the hummer.

As Tyler got into the drivers seat, Reid jumped out and went in Caleb's mustang. Tyler just shook his head and followed Caleb to his place.

"What's up with him?" asked Pogue.

"I don't know, but I'm sure I'll hear about it later." Tyler said with a laugh.

Pogue was rubbing Riley's back, then he whispered "How are you feeling?" she shrugged her shoulders. "Are you gonna be okay?"

"No."

"When we get to Cal's you should get some sleep. I'll call your parents."

She looked up to him and whispered "Stay with me." he nodded, then continued to rub her back.

They pulled up to the Danvers Manor fifteen minutes later, Reid jumped out before Caleb turned off the car and high tailed it, into the mansion. Caleb got out and walked over to the hummer as Tyler got out, while Pogue, still holding Riley, was trying to carefully get out without dropping her.

"What's up with Reid?" Tyler asked Caleb, getting out Riley's duffle bags.

"I don't know, but he's pissed about something."

"He didn't say anything?" asked Pogue.

Caleb shook his head. "Surprisingly… the ride here was quiet. Come on." Caleb looked up at the clouds in the sky. "I think it's gonna rain, let's get inside. I'm sure Sarah's asleep, so she won't bother us."

As Caleb grabbed the stuff he took for Riley, Pogue started walking towards the house. Then seconds later, Tyler and Caleb were right behind him, when they walked inside.

"What's this?" a woman's voice said walking up to them. "A party?"

"Hi, Evelyn." Pogue said with a smile.

"Hey, Mom." Caleb started. "They're just going to crash here tonight, I'll explain what I know, when I come back downstairs."

Evelyn nodded and Pogue said "I'll take Riley up to the room. I'll be right back." he said before he started walking upstairs.

Evelyn's eyes widened. " Riley? As in, Riley Andrews? She's back?"

"Yeah, hang on, we'll explain in a sec." then Tyler and Caleb followed Pogue into the room. They saw Riley laying on the bed and Pogue sitting next to her, then they put her stuff down.

"Riley, your stuff is on the floor over here and your purse is on the night stand… goodnight." said Tyler walking out of the room.

"If you need anything, you know where my room is." Caleb said.

"I'll be down in a second." Pogue said and Caleb nodded, then followed Tyler downstairs. "Uh, get some sleep."

As he was about to walk away, Riley grabbed his arm. "You said you wouldn't leave me."

"I'm not… I'm going to go call your parents. Get some rest and I'll be back before you know it." he gave her a kiss on her forehead, then walked downstairs to explain everything that happened and to call her parents.

_Riley was walking around in some kind of forest, when she saw someone approaching her dressed in all black, with a ski mask. She flashed her eyes purple, just in case._

_"Did you forget? You can't use the power against me." she glared at him with a defeated look on her face, then changed her eyes back to normal. "I thought I told you to make Reid fall more in love with you?" Riley didn't say anything, she just stood there. "So, why were you smiling at Pogue."_

_"What?"_

_"You smiled at Pogue."_

_"Um…" she started._

_"I told you what you have to do… you can't do that smiling at Pogue." he paused for ten seconds, to walk closer to Riley. "Now, because you made that slip up… it looks like Max didn't make it."_

_She looked at him incredulously. "You… you killed my brother?"_

_"I told you, if you followed directions… he'd still be alive." he said with a laugh._

_Tears were rolling down her cheeks. "What about my parents?"_

_"They're fine… for now. But, them staying alive, depends on you."_

_"You sick son-of-a-bitch." she growled._

_He pointed his finger in her face. "You better watch your mouth. Do you wanna know how I killed him?" Riley closed her eyes and shook her head. "Okay, well… do what your told and nobody else will die." he paused. "Well, except for Reid… when he ascends." he laughed. "Eh… nobody will miss him."_

_She opened her eyes. "Why are you doing this to Reid."_

_"I can't tell you… it will ruin the fun."_

_"You fuckin' coward." she retorted._

_"Funny… so are you gonnao play nice?" she just glared at him with an 'I-hate-you' look. "Good."_

_"So, what…" she used her quotation fingers. "'Drugs' am I supposed to stay away from?"_

_"The vicodin."_

_"Why? It gets rid of my headaches you've been given me." she paused to think. "And how the hell do you know?"_

_"Let me put it this way." he tapped his fingers on his chin. "The perscription drugs are not good for you… right now." she looked at him with a confused look on her face. He reached over to rub her cheek with his thumb. "See you around, beautiful." then he turned around and walked away, behind the trees._

_She just stood there. Alone, confused, sad, full of anger, and overwelmed._

Riley woke up and shot straight up in the bed, breathing hard, and crying. She saw lightening flash, followed by a crack of loud thunder. She looked around and didn't see Pogue in the room with her. She grabbed her purse on the nightstand and took out her cell phone.

_"I need you."_ she typed, but she sat there staring at it, deciding of who to send it to.

Pogue or Reid.


	15. I Do Love You

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from The Covenant… I only own my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter Fifteen…  
…I Do Love You…

_"Sending Message…"_ her phone blinked, then Riley sat there and waited. After ten minutes, she didn't want to be alone in there anymore, so she wrote a note, then left the room.

She listened by all the doors to see if he was any of the rooms, but all of them were quiet. When she stopped at the last room, she heard his voice, then quietly stuck her head inside.

"Can I help you?"

She frowned. "Can I stay in here with you?"

"Why?"

"Please, Reid." she whined. "I sent you a text… why didn't you answer me?"

"I'm on the phone." he said pointing to it.

"Reid, I need you."

He nodded. "Okay… come on." she shut and locked the door as Reid turned off his phone. He sat up, put the phone on the night stand, and patted the bed next to him. Riley slowly walked over to him and sat down. There was an awkward silence for about a minute. "So, what are you doing in here with me? I thought you were with Pogue?"

She could sense the hurt and jealousy in his voice. "Reid… my brother just." she paused. "Died and Pogue was there for me."

"I knew… I shouldn't have left you." he shook his head.

"It was totally unexpected…" she started to cry. "He shouldn't have came over here… I told him not to, but he did it anyway." Reid wrapped his arms around her and she cried into his chest. "I don't know what to do anymore."

"I'm so sorry, Kat."

"This is all my fault."

Reid raised his eyebrow. "What are you taking about?"

"I shouldn't have came back… it's my fault Max is dead."

"Riley, it's not your fault. Nobody knew this was going to happen."

Before she could say anything else, she heard the voice in her head. _"I wouldn't tell him if I were you."_ she clutched her head in pain.

"What's wrong?" asked Reid.

_"You tell him anything… and your mother is next."_ then, all of a sudden her pain went away.

"Riley…" he looked at her with concern in his eyes.

She looked at him. "I'm fine, I just had a sharp pain. My head has been hurting lately, but I'm okay."

"You sure? Do you want any medicine?"

"Uh, no, I'll be fine." she paused to look at him. "Can we just go to sleep?"

He nodded. "I'll be right back… I'll be in the bathroom."

"Okay." she nodded, then Reid walked in there and shut the door.

Riley took all her clothes off, except for her tank top and boyshorts, and got under the covers waiting for Reid to come back. He walked back in the room wearing just sweats. He turned off all the lights and crawled in bed next to her. She rolled over, draping her leg over his, her arm over his stomach, and her head rested on his chest.

"So, are you okay enough to tell me what happened?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Okay."

"After you and Tyler left, Max left back to the dorms, then everyone else took off except for me and Pogue. We were about to leave when I realized that Max took my car, so I rode with Pogue. He walked me up to my room and as I backed up, my door was open because I almost fell through it." tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"And then what happened?"

"Pogue walked in first, then walked up to Max. He must have touched his face or something, because he wasn't moving. I turned on the light and Pogue looked at me, then shook his head, and I knew he was gone." she started to sob. "Then it's a blur after that."

Reid held her tight, trying to calm her down. "I wish I was there for you… I'm sorry I left earlier."

"It's okay." she said with a sniffle.

"No, it's not." he said kissing her forehead. "That's it, I'm not leaving you. From now on, we're gonna be attached to the hip." she giggled. "Okay… good, you agree." it got silent for about five minutes. "I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Remember that morning, I took off and left you that note?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that night I had a horrible nightmare. Something was happening to you and there was nothing I could do about it." he paused. "I couldn't even use my powers to save you, I hated every moment of it. But, after I woke up and found out that you were laying next to me asleep and safe… so I felt okay enough to go back to sleep."

"How come you didn't tell me?"

"Because, that's when all my feelings about you appeared. I was falling in love with you… ever since you came back and I tried to hit on you."

"That was funny… kudos for trying, though."

"Once I realized it was you, everything I have done before, with all those other girls didn't matter anymore, and now you're the only thing that really matters to me." he paused to think. "Besides, my parents and the guys… but you're 'it' for me."

"Awe, Reid." she smiled.

"But, after that dream… I haven't had anymore."

"Oh."

"Have you had any dreams? Like the one where I left you?"

"Frequently."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you know I would never leave you. Ever."

"I know."

"Okay, good." he kissed her on her head.

"Hey, Reid?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." she whispered.

He lifted his head up. "What?"

"I said that I love you."

"You love me?"

"Reid, you've asked me before if I ment it the last time and I do mean it. I do… love you."

He pulled Riley on top of him. "I love you too and I really mean it. I've never loved anyone as much as I love you… like I said, you are 'it' for me."

Riley smiled, then she reached down and kissed him softly on his lips. After a little bit of making out, Riley stopped and whispered in his ear. "To be continued…"

He laughed. "Alright… later, you owe me some lovin'."

She laid back down the way she was, before he pulled her on top of him. "Deal… good night, Reid."

He kissed her on the forehead. "Good night, Baby." then both of them fell asleep in no time.


	16. Almost Got Caught

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from The Covenant… I only own my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter Sixteen…  
…Almost Got Caught…

The next morning, Riley woke up in Reid's arms. She just smiled, because she was content and felt safe being with him. A few minutes later, she looked over at the alarm clock sitting on the night stand. The time read "7:15" in the am. Riley groaned, it was too early for her to be awake on a Saturday morning, so she closed her eyes to try and attempt to go back to sleep.

Thirty minutes later, she was still awake. She wiggled her way out of Reid's arms and got out of the bed. She put her jeans back on, then quietly went downstairs. When Riley walked into the kitchen, she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Daddy?" Tim looked up from the newspaper. "What are you doing here?"

"Pogue called me last night. I got here about seven am." he got up and gave her a hug. "He told me about Max… and your mother is on her way." she nodded, then started to cry, she had forgotten about what happened to Max.

Caleb walked in and saw Riley crying in Tim's arms. "Oh, sorry."

Riley looked over, wiping her tears from her face. "No, no… Cal, it's okay."

He nodded. "How 'bout I make some coffee?"

"That would be great, Caleb." said Tim sitting back down at the table.

Riley jumped onto the counter next to Caleb making the coffee, then he looked over at her. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know." she shrugged. "I guess we'll see."

"Okay." Caleb said pouring the water into the coffee maker.

Riley looked over at Tim. "So, Dad… when is Mom coming in?"

"Her flight gets into Boston at three pm. Do you want to come with me?"

She nodded. "Yeah… is it okay, if I bring Reid with us?"

"Yes, it's fine."

"Thanks, Daddy." Tim gave her a smile, then returned his attention back to the newspaper.

Ten minutes later, Tyler and Pogue walked into the kitchen. "Good morning." Tyler said with a yawn.

Riley looked up, locked eyes with Pogue, then looked back down at the ground.

"Pogue." Tim started. "I want to thank you again for calling me… I really appreciate it."

"Oh… it's no problem. I knew Riley couldn't because she was in shock and everything, so I wanted to help out a little."

"Thanks." said Tim with a smile.

"Yeah, thank you, Pogue." she said without looking at him.

"Your welcome." Riley jumped off the counter and started walking out of the kitchen, but she felt someone grab her arm. She looked and saw Pogue looking into her eyes. "Can I talk to you?"

"Can we talk later? I want to hang out with my Dad."

"Yeah, that's fine." he said with a sad look on his face. Riley turned around and went up the stairs to the room Reid was in.

Riley tiptoed to the bed, then sat down next to Reid. He was laying on his back, so she moved his blonde hair out of his face, and smiled.

"What?" Reid mumbled.

"I need to talk to you."

He rolled over and mumbled again "About what?"

"I want you to come with me to the airport… me and Dad are picking up my Mom."

He lifted up his head a little bit. "Really?"

"Yeah… Dad's here now, I guess Pogue called him last night."

"Oh…" Reid said rolling over on his back and he pulled Riley onto his chest. "Of course, I'll go with you."

"Thank you, Reid."

"No problem. So, when is Lisa gonna be at the airport?"

"Dad told me at three… but I imagine he wants to spend time with me before she gets in."

"Oh, okay. But yeah, I'll go with you, I haven't seen Lisa in a long time." Ten minutes later, Riley jumped out of the bed as Reid decided to get out of bed as well, then he sat there looking at Riley with a serious look on his face. "I'm taking a shower… would you like to join me?"

Riley blushed. "Reid, my dad is downstairs."

"So." he said shrugging his shoulders. "Come on." he gave her that puppy dog look. The look that would make her to agree to almost anything, and he knew it. "Pleeeeease."

"I hate you."

Reid laughed. "No, you don't."

"Yes, I do."

"Yeah, right… get naked and lets get in the shower." he said with a smug look on his face.

She nodded, then followed him into the bathroom. Reid turned the water on hot, took all his clothes off, then got in. Riley was debating if she should get in. She didn't want to hear that voice in her head telling her what to do, so she stripped, and got in the shower with Reid. "Uh…" she started.

"What?" he said turning around and saw the unsure look on her face. "You coming in here is not what you think… get your mind out of the gutter."

"Ha! You're one to talk."

"I know, but I brought you in here, so _we _can have some peace alone, before you have to deal with the funeral thing."

"In the shower? How come we couldn't go somewhere?"

"Because, Kat… I needed to take a shower and the water is soothing." Riley just giggled, then nodded. "I just want." he pulled her into his arms under the hot water. "To hold you."

"Okay." she just stood there, in Reid's arms with her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. She thought that he was right, it was soothing in there with him.

Reid and Riley got out of the shower a half an hour later. She wrapped herself in the towel and walked out of the bathroom while Reid was drying off. Riley didn't want to go into the other room and bump into Pogue, so she tried her power. She flashed her eyes purple, then Used to have an outfit to wear, and in no time an outfit materialized on the bed.

She finished drying off, then put her clothes on. She wore: blue jeans, a pink tank top with stars and skulls, and her pink Chucks. As she was brushing her hair, she saw Reid come out of the bathroom, fully dressed, with a weird look on his face. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing… it just felt like someone was Using a little bit ago."

"Uh, maybe, it was the guys or something."

"No… this was different. I usually never feel it, unless someone that is really close to me Uses."

_"Oh… shit."_ she thought, but said "What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm closer to Ty than I am with Pogue or Cal… and I can usually feel when Ty does it and not so much with the other guys, unless they Use a big amount or all the time and they don't."

"Weird." she said brushing her hair and looking into the mirror.

He sat down. "It's probably nothing… forget it." he was thinking about something. "Wait, how did you get dressed so quickly?"

She froze, thinking she almost got caught. "I ran out to get my clothes, brought them in here, and got dressed."

"Oh, okay."

Riley let out a breath of relief. "My dad is downstairs and I'm sure he'd be happy to see you." Reid nodded, then went downstairs with Riley. She walked into the kitchen and sat on the kitchen counter. "Hey, Daddy."

"Hello…" he looked up. "Hello, Reid."

"Hello, Sir." Reid shook his hand. "I'm sorry about what happened to Max."

"Thank you." they let go and Reid stood in front of Riley, then she wrapped her legs around him. "Are you two ready to go?"

"Yeah." Riley said with a smile. Her smile turned into a frown, when Pogue walked in the kitchen, seeing her and Reid like that.

"Uh, Reid… Caleb wants to talk to you before you leave."

"Okay, I'll be there in a second." he turned around to face Riley. "I'll be back… don't leave without me." she nodded, then Reid gave her a soft kiss on her lips. In the corner of her eye, she saw Pogue shake his head and roll his eyes. Reid broke from the kiss. "Be back in a flash." then he walked off with Pogue.

Riley looked over and saw Tim with a grin on his face. "What?" she asked innocently.

"Nothing, honey." he said with a chuckle, shaking his head and took a sip of his coffee.


End file.
